When You Are Saved By Your Boss' Niece
by Sparky's Shadow
Summary: *Complete* What happens when you are saved by your boss's niece? Well the boys found out and will there be romance? Who knows, just read. R/R
1. Saved and Welcomed

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Bombs exploded all around them, they where winning and OZ was pulling back. The Gundam Pilots where dangerous even without their Gundams. As soon as all of oz's forces retreated the five young men fell to the ground unconscious. They all had multiple injuries and where very exhausted.  
  
"Should we help them out?" a voice from behind a tree asked.  
  
"Sure, any ways they work for my uncle, if he heard I left them out here he would kill me." Another voice said form in the tree. With that five female figures came out from their hiding and walked up to the boys. They picked up the boys with ease and then walked away making sure to grab their bags and weapons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I felt a pain in my head oh my so acing head. I feel some one putting a wet cloth on my forehead. Who is it and why are they helping? Are they the enemy? I groan as I try to open my eyes. When I manage to open them I find a blonde haired angle by my side. I also see my friends lying on beds next to me.  
  
"So you're awake thank goodness I thought we would lose you but you seem fine. Don't worry about your friends they should recover." She said her voice was soft and beautiful. Her eyes reminded me of sapphires, and her touch was soft.  
  
"Who are you?" I manage to breath out as she went back to what ever she was doing.  
  
"My name is Sandy I live here with my friends. You probably won't see them tell you're out of bed because they don't care for the injured unlike my self." She said with a small giggle then I notice she was checking my wounds.  
  
"How long was I out?" I ask not caring if she was the enemy.  
  
"For about a month now when we found you, it looked like you where attacked. My fiend who owns the house said we could take you here. When you didn't wake up after a week they stopped taking care of you." She said rewrapping one of Wufie's wounds on his chest. Her moves where fluid and it seemed like she was dancing. "There we go now all we have to do is wait and see how you fair."  
  
"By the way my name is Heero. About how long will it take me tell I get out of this bed?" I asked.  
  
"If the medicine we gave you works maybe five days or so. I'll send my friends down here every once and a while. If any of them give you any trouble tell me and I'll make sure they wont do it again. Now get some rest it will help and Sparky will be down with some food for you." She said walking out of the room closing the door. About ten minutes later another angle came in but she was more beautiful then the first. Her shoulder length red and black hair floated around her face. Her crimson eyes where genital but at the same time they looked like a ragging fire. She had a bowel of stew on a tray she was holding.  
  
"Hello so you're the one I was sent to feed. Sandy said your name was Heero well I'm Sparky. Princess Cherry Watson if you want my real name but my fiends always call me Sparky." She said putting the tray down on the side table next to my bed. She helps prop me up in a sitting position then she started to hand feed me. I didn't mind like Sandy her movements where the same as was her touch. After I had my fill she helped get me back into a laying position and left. The next day as Sandy checked over the others Sparky was feeding me. They occasionally argued with each other about bungee jumping in the house or about the small explosions when Sparky was testing things. "Alright I admit it I do sometimes go over board with the nitrogen but come on it is my house. I can do what I want to do with it."  
  
"Can you two shut up I want foood!" Duo yelled cracking open one of his eyes.  
  
"Well I think I can finally get Silver away from the fridge then." Sandy said looking at him with a smile.  
  
"When you get me away from the kitchen you will die your hair hot pink." A voice said from the door.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sparky asked helping me back to a laying potion.  
  
"I'm here because a certain friend of mine put a key code lock on the fridge." A silver-eyed brown haired girl came in. "What's the code?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." Sparky said standing up, just then two other girls entered the room. One had raven black hair and eyes to match, while the other had light brown hair and forest green eyes.  
  
"Sparky you have a phone call from your uncle." The black haired girl said standing off to the side a little.  
  
"Well can you take this to the kitchen and don't tell Silver the pass code to get into the fridge." Sparky said handing the tray over to the black haired girl.  
  
"What am I your servant?" She said looking at Sparky.  
  
"You are right now Raven you are right now. Do this and I'll finish the repairs to Simon much faster." Sparky said as she went out the door. Raven let out a low growl and went to the kitchen followed by a eager Silver.  
  
"Ivy do you mind helping me out?" Sandy asked gesturing to the boys.  
  
"I was actually down here to talk to you but I see your busy. When you're done come and find me I'll probably be in the garage." Ivy said turning and with out a word exited the room.  
  
"That was the other residents of this house. Sparky owns the place while we help her maintain it. Some times we get a break and are able to do something fun but that only happens once every month." Sandy said with a sigh. I could tell she was exhausted and I knew Duo could tell as well.  
  
"I'm still hungry and my name is Duo." Duo said looking at her with the most annoyed and childlike face he could muster.  
  
"You know you look old probably sixteen, seventeen but you act like you're six or seven." Sandy said with a small giggle. She seemed to enjoy teasing Dou.  
  
"And here is some food. A lightly fighting off Silver but otherwise I came straight here." Raven said at the door. Dou just gleamed with happiness. "Here you are Sandy I have to go bye." She said with a smirk after handing the tray to Sandy she took off.  
  
"Oh well just as long as Silver isn't hovering over me I'm sure going to be fine. Why is it always me doing these things? Am I cursed to serve the wounded or is it because the wounded need some help do I do what I do? I need some rest." Sandy started mumbling to her self as she help feed Duo. After he was done she left the room to find Ivy.  
  
"So how long was I out?" Dou said looking at me.  
  
"I don't know a day longer then me. Although I wasn't given an exact date I was out." I said looking around the room.  
  
"They seem nice and all but do you think they're the enemy?" Dou asked looking at the ceiling.  
  
"If they are they sure have a strange way of keeping their prisoners." I said as he nodded. I had some more of my strength back but I was still stuck in this bed.  
  
"Why do you think they helped us in the first place? I mean you are walking along and happen to find five teenage boys with guns laying unconscious on the ground. Or do you think they where there watching us and when we went unconscious did they help us?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." I answered they all looked like angels but they where all a little mysterious.  
  
"They seem nice enough." Quatre said he must have woken up to but didn't act like he was awake.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Duo asked rather surprised. I was surprised to.  
  
"I woke up at five this morning when Sandy was doing her first check. After meeting the others I came to a conclusion that they seemed to be just like us." He said tilting his head towards us.  
  
"In what way?" I asked I had to.  
  
"Well first Sparky is a lot like you Heero. She can have open emotions but most of the time she is cold. Silver reminded me far too much of Duo. She hovered over Sandy and anywhere else she saw or smelled food. Sandy reminds me of my self. Kind and sweet but knows when to complain. Ivy is like Trowa what she said when she was here was the most she said today by my knowledge. Finally Raven she is far to similar to Wufie I don't know where to start." He said with a smile.  
  
"Now that you mention it they do seem like us." I said looking over the facts.  
  
"One thing is still bugging me though." Duo said still looking at the ceiling. "How come they treat us with kindness if they know we could kill them?"  
  
"Should we kill them?" I asked looking at the design on the ceiling.  
  
"No they showed us kindness the least we can do is not kill them." Quatre said also looking at the ceiling then we all fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ran out of ideas. Need help. How you like? Tell me plz and thank you. 


	2. Simon

New chapter. I finally got time to write and enough inspiration. To think little sisters can strike the most weirdest things and don't know it. Well I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the pilots so don't ask.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The week went by fast soon enough Heero had the strength to stand and walk around. The others could eat on their own and Sandy would force the other girls to bring food and other things to them. Silver was still bugging Sandy and/or Sparky for the access codes for the frigater.  
  
"No for the last time No." Sandy said glaring at Silver. Dou was watching them as they passed out the food.  
  
"Why not?" Silver asked tilted her head a little putting on a really sad face.  
  
"That won't work on me." Sandy said coldly sending Silver a death glare. Silver gulped and backed off. Just then a robot came in. It wasn't that tall maybe five foot two, it had a egg shape body that was bent over a little, with two arms and two legs. Right down the middle was a opening with a camera like head in it. It had a somewhat thick armor that guarded its shoulders and main body the most. It was also a teal blue color and you could see some wires.  
  
"Oh my it's Simon." Silver said backing away from the robot.  
  
"Don't worry he's not programmed to kill. At least not now." Sparky said walking in after the robot. "I need someone to volunteer to face him in one of the simulations." She said looking at the girls.  
  
"Talk to Raven." They chimed.  
  
"Come Simon." Sparky said walking out. The robot turned and left with her.  
  
"Who was that?" Dou asked looking at them.  
  
"That was just Simon. A robot we use to help us train. See we're ex- assassins and ex-spies. Though we aren't in the business any more we still want to keep in shape." Sandy said with a smile.  
  
"Why didn't you volunteer?" Wufie asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Well you see when ever Simon is just finish getting repaired there are a few.um." Silver said thinking of the right word. "Bugs in his system."  
  
"Or lack of a better term it would be suicide." Sandy said with a smile.  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked as the girls sighed and pulled up a chair.  
  
"He is equipped with several different things." Silver said thinking for a second. "Well more like a whole lot of different things."  
  
"Like what kind of things?" Heero asked looking at them.  
  
"You know the usual. Chain saw, buzz saw, um, a few guns, um, and, um, a few other saws. Though there is that armor he wares that is pretty tough to puncture and we only get to use live ammo when Sparky wants to upgrade him. So you see he's pretty tough." Sandy said Silver nodded in agreement to everything.  
  
"Usually we can only use blanks." Silver said crossing her arms. "Though even with the live ammo it's still very persistent."  
  
"It sounds tough." Quatre said looking at them.  
  
"Well maybe when you're out of those beds you could watch a session. That's if Raven doesn't total him before you get a chance." Sandy said with a smile. "Now you should eat and don't worry about Simon." Sandy said with that they left, probably to see the session.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well it's short I know but it's off the ground isn't it. Any way please read and review. I'll try to get another chappy up soon. BYE ^_^ 


	3. Sessions, Pets, and Dessions

Hey new chappy. Hope ya like.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day the boys still wondered what was so special about Simon. Yesterday when Raven came to bring the boys their dinners, she was limping and her arm was rapped up. They didn't ask questions because they only received a glare or a grunt. She didn't really talk that much, and most of it was about honor. She also threatened Wufie and Dou a lot. Though today was another day and Sparky said Heero could see a session if he wanted.  
  
"Okay Heero ready to see a session of human vs. robot?" Sparky said as Sandy looked at Silver.  
  
"Are you sure you well be able to take care of them if I get injured?" Sandy asked Silver who nodded.  
  
"Sure I can. They're not little kids, well, Dou could be an exception but the others are pretty good." Silver said glancing at Dou who put on a surprised face.  
  
"I'm not that childish." Dou said looking at the two girls.  
  
"Wanna bet." Silver countered directing her attention to him. "Two words grow up." She said as the others looked at the two.  
  
"I'm capable of acting my age." Dou said crossing his arms. This was new for the boys, Dou never agued with a girl. Usually he was flirting with them as much as he could, but arguing, never.  
  
"Silver before you say another word I suggest you think about it." Sparky said as Silver looked at her.  
  
"Oh alright, and I'll let you know by tonight, promise." Silver said putting a hand over her heart.  
  
"Come on Heero before Silver gets shot." Sandy said pushing Sparky out the door. Silver stuck her tongue at Sparky when she left and sat down on a chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here we are." Sandy said as they walked behind a glass wall into a training area. On one of the walls was a computer with a bunch of screens. On another wall was a bunch of weaponry and several different types of robots that looked similar to Simon. On the last wall there was five different glass doors that looked automatic. Sparky went over to the computers while Sandy went to the weapons.  
  
"Are you up to Egyptian Raid?" Sparky asked as Heero went up to her and sat in an empty seat.  
  
"Yea I can handle it." Sandy said putting on two guns and a bunch of clips. Sparky typed a few commands on the computer and Simon activated. Sandy walked into a door with what looked like a Mummy Tomb and got ready. After five minutes Sparky sent Simon in and the games began.  
  
"The goal is to stop Simon and get that pendent then return to the starting point." Sparky said pointing to a pendent on the screen. After an hour Sandy made it out tiered and dirty but no injures.  
  
"How did I do?" Sandy asked putting away the weaponry.  
  
"Beat your record." Sparky said before she stood up and left. Sandy walked over and looked at all the charts and graphs.  
  
"I knocked a good thirty minutes off. Well come on Heero we should bring you back." Sandy said as he stood up. They walked back only to have Silver jump at how Sandy was tracking dirt around.  
  
"You know I mop the floors. I also sweep them is this just to give me something to do." Silver said looking at Sandy. She just shrugs causing some sand to fall off her arms. "You know when you do that it reminds me why you're called Sandy."  
  
"Yea whatever. Just make sure they get their lunch. I'm going to take a shower." Sandy said turning around and left.  
  
"I swear she does this just to make me do something." Silver said with a sigh. "Why me? I don't like to clean." She said before pulling a broom out of nowhere and swept up the little bunch of dirt in the room and tossed out the dirt. After that was done, she put the broom back in the hidden closet by the door. She looked at the clock and went out to the kitchen for some of their food. She came back with Ivy and passed out the trays. "Why don't you talk? I mean you talk to Sandy." Silver asked only to have Ivy leave. "Oh I get it." Silver said following Ivy out the door.  
  
"Quatre you're right they're like us." Dou said watching to half open door. Raven passed by the door with a large boa constrictor around her neck. A while after they finished their lunch Sandy came in her shoulder length hair was in a bunch of little French braids.  
  
"I wont be here tomorrow so I'll tell the others to bring food. I will be back in two days so, tell me if any thing happens okay?" She said picking up the trays. They nodded and she left.  
  
"Where do you think she'll be for two days?" Dou asked the others.  
  
"She like the rest of us are archeologists." Ivy said walking down the hall.  
  
"She scares me." Dou said thinking of how many times she did that while they where there. Just then the boa constrictor Raven had slithered into the room and sat down on one of the chairs. It curled up and fell asleep right there only four feet away from Wufie.  
  
"Hey have you seen Oni Ryu?" Raven asked peeking into the room. She looked around and saw the snake. "Never mind." She said going over and picking up the five-foot lizard.  
  
"That's your snake?" Wufie asked looking at it as it twisted around her waist and neck.  
  
"Yep, I was going to get a anaconda but Sparky said if I was to get one she would kill it. I believe she would because she already killed my komodo dragon so I got a bearded dragon." Raven said with a shrug.  
  
"You had a komodo dragon? Those are dangerous." Trowa said looking at the snake.  
  
"Yep his name was Puu but Sparky ended his life with two shots to the head after she found him in her lab. She also killed Pokey, Sandy's black lamb, it some how got into one of the simulations and she was using live rounds. Though she has a blue and gold macaw, a scarlet macaw, a green winged macaw, and a blue-throated macaw, they're still alive because she takes good care of them. Silver has a fox terrier, a German shorthaired pointer, a Silky Terrier, a Shiba Inu, a Norfolk terrier, an Australian terrier, and two Bull Terriers how she gets them to get along is beyond me." Raven said as her snake stuck its tongue into her ear.  
  
"Does Ivy have any pets?" Quatre asked getting interested in the girls' pets.  
  
"Yea she has a Grey smoothhound or a sand shark, a Leopard shark, a horn shark, and a swell shark that she keeps in this big tank with many different fish in it. Sometimes I watch her go done and feed them, it's quiet entertaining, especially when Molly her sea turtle comes out to play." Raven said sitting down petting her snake.  
  
"I thought Sea Turtles are extinct. How could she get one?" Heero asked looking at the snake barer.  
  
"She used the DNA from a sample she found in Sparky's lab and created a egg some how and hatched it. She did the same for the Swell shark, Burrow. Soon she created a under water habitat for at lest ten different species of fish, her sharks, and her turtle." Raven said as the snake fell asleep.  
  
"Does Sandy have any other pets?" Quatre asked not wanting to know how a sea turtle could still be alive.  
  
"Yes a American Bobtail, a Balinese, a Bombay, a British Shorthair, a Burmese, a Chartreux, two Colorpoint Shorthairs, a Cornish Rex, a Egyptian Mau, a European Burmese, a Exotic, a Havana Brown, a Japanese Bobtail, a Javanese, a Korat, a Maine Coon, a Manx, a Ocicat, a Oriental, a Persian, a Ragdoll, a Russian Blue, a Scottish Fold, a Selkirk Rex, two Siamese, a Siberian, a Singapura, a Sphynx, and a Tonkinese, a Turkish Van. Thankfully they are kept in the west wing of this mansion so they don't attack my snakes." Raven said with a sigh thinking of all those cats in the house meant more work picking up fur balls. "The dogs are kept in a canal down stairs in the back yard. My snakes are in the south wing where you're now, the fish are in the north wing, and the birds are in the east wing."  
  
"Talk about pets. How many snakes do you have? Can you name the breeds?" Dou asked now interested in the whole discussion.  
  
"Yes, a carpet python, a Brown Tree Snake, a green tree snake, a Keel back, a marsh snake, two boa constrictors, a Eastern Coral Snake, and five corn snakes all are females since I don't want to have any fights or baby snakes in this wing. I also have the bearded dragon and four iguanas that reside in the room next door. The snakes for safety reasons have been spilt up, the venomous snakes are in the basement and the others are in the farthest room down the hall." Raven said as the boys looked at each other.  
  
"This sounds more like a zoo then a mansion." Dou said as the others agreed.  
  
"Yea it does well I have to bring Oni back to her cage." Raven said standing up and walking out.  
  
"Wow they're cool can we stay a little longer before we leave?" Dou asked the unspoken leader Heero.  
  
"If we must." Heero said know all to well if he didn't agree they wouldn't here the end of missing a chance to see the pets. The others nodded in agreement so it was agreed they would stay there if allowed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey all done wit' this chappy. Next one will be up soon but I need some time ta t'ink. Hope ya like it so far, read and review plz or I'll cry. Cause I feel so discarded if ya don't I mean three chappies and one review. Well enough of me complaining. 


	4. Pets And Unexpected Guest

Hey new chappy that I thought of in the middle of the night. Now it's one in the morning so if it is a little hard to follow then ya know. Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the pets and the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a week went by the boys finally got guest rooms, a map, and were allowed two roam the halls. The girls didn't mind them staying they just had to fallow the rules. One thing Dou was actually good at, he hadn't broken a rule yet. Usually he was watching Silver play with the dogs outside, but his favorite pastime was watching Ivy feed her underwater friends.  
  
Heero was usually watching Sparky fix up Simon with her blue and gold macaw Sapphire on her shoulder. He already established the fact that they are ex- assassins and ex-spies that are now archeologists. Though there was still the fact of whom they worked for, why they live like they do, and who exactly they are. If she was a princess then people would know about her but all information was missing. It was like they all didn't exist but where figments of his imagination. All this puzzled him and he wasn't leaving tell he got some decent answers.  
  
Trowa normally was around Sandy and all of her cats, there was Alex the American bobtail, Mariah the Balinese, Blacky the Bombay, Smokey the British Shorthair, Cleo the Burmese, Sylvania the Chartreux, Whitey and Chalky the Colorpoint Shorthairs, Velvet the Cornish Rex, Sphinx the Egyptian Mau, Coco the European Burmese, Si the Exotic, Brownie the Havana Brown, Jay Bob the Japanese Bobtail, Java the Javanese, Lotus the Korat, Coon the Maine Coon, Manx the Manx, Leopard the Ocicat, Splotch the Oriental, Fluffy the Persian, Christen the Ragdoll, Blue the Russian Blue, Scotty the Scottish Fold, Curly the Selkirk Rex, Yen and Yang the Siamese, Sabrina the Siberian, Lynx the Singapura, Harry the Sphynx (A/N: Silver named it so ya think it wouldn't be sometin' else right.), Marshmallow the Tonkinese, and Turkey the Turkish Van. Sliver named most of them but they where all easy to remember because she was a cat lover.  
  
Quatre like Dou loved to watch Silver with her dogs. The bull terriers where show dogs so they where beautiful and loved to show off and the Australian terrier, Kangaroo was in the agility contests. There was also another dog they weren't told about an Australian Shepherd that loved its yellow Frisbee that it cared around. All the dogs where playful, and they loved to show off to any one that watched. They lived in a beautiful canal in the back yard that allowed them to play and run around though they where let out for five hours a day.  
  
Wufie spent most of his time in the Library with the Scarlet Macaw Ruby. She normally was on the desk lamp watching him or in some occasions she was on his shoulder. Her and the other Macaws lived in the green house that matched their habitats. The whole reason they where there was because Sparky found them injured and weak, so she took them in and they have been here ever since.  
  
"Hey Sparky where is Emerald?" Sandy asked as the Green Winged Macaw in question flew into the dinning room and landed on the top of Sparky's chair.  
  
"So I know Ruby, Sapphire, and that's Emerald. What's the name of the other one?" Dou asked as the blue-throated macaw squawked at him.  
  
"Her name is Diamond." Sparky said as all the macaws let out a squawk.  
  
"Who do you work for?" Heero asked as the girls look at him.  
  
"My uncle." Sparky answered getting up and walking out because she was done with her dinner. The Macaws flew closely behind, their large wings nearly didn't fit in threw the door. "Silver if you want you my let your dogs in for their baths." Sparky said before completely disappearing down the hall. Silver jumped up with a huge grin.  
  
"I get to bring them in." She said before running out of the room. The other girls let out a huge sigh then continued to eat. After dinner Sandy got bored so she looked threw a few good cds of Batavian and picked a really good one. Soon she was in the main room of the west wing standing on one of the rails. She made sure the cords where on tight and jumped. Pretty soon she was doing flips in the air. The boys came in and watched as she flipped and turned in the air. Her movements where fluid and she showed that she had been doing this for a long time.  
  
"Sandy Oz is here!" a communicator on the table yelled. Sandy looked at it before she swooped down and grabbed it.  
  
"Where?" Sandy asked flipping up and landing on the chandelier.  
  
"They are on the roof and have surrounded the East, South, and North wings. Get the guys out of here." Sparky's voice said over the small communicator that was now on Sandy's ear.  
  
"Roger that." Sandy said unhooking her self and jumped down landing on the cushiony sofa under her. "We have to go. Oz is here." Sandy said going over to a wall. She pressed a brick that was really a hidden button that opened a secret panel with several different types of guns in it. She got two guns for her self and tossed the boys each a gun. Before they could move she opened another panel that was a door out of there. "Go down the path you'll come out five miles away from here. I'll be behind you but first I have to make sure my friends are safe." She said pushing all of them into the tunnel. Before they could protest she closed the panel. They started to walk down the tunnel and soon enough Sandy caught up, she was shot in the arm but didn't mind.  
  
"So who are you really?" Quatre asked her.  
  
"I once worked for Sparky's uncle when the Eve War was around. All of the girls that you met in that house either was a spy or an assassin that fought against oz. When the war was over we decided to live at Sparky's place. We're still on call if Sparky's uncle needs us but we've been inactive until a few months ago when this war started." She said looking at her wound.  
  
"You still haven't told us who your boss is by name." Heero said pointing the gun at her head.  
  
"Because if I did, Sparky would kill you and me." She said as they kept walking. Then a thought came to Quatre that bugged him.  
  
"Your name isn't Sandy is it?" He asked voicing his thought.  
  
"No it's not, and I wont tell you what it really is." Sandy said her eyes where hard cold like some one put round blue ice cubes there. They nodded and soon they where at the end of the tunnel when they got out Ivy was waiting for them.  
  
"Thought you needed a get away car." She said as they climbed in. "Did they capture them?"  
  
"Only Silver, she got shot with a tranquilizer gun so she was out like a light. Sparky easily hid her lab and robots then got out of there with Raven. They went to the other mansion in Russia oz going after them." Sandy said digging in a first aid kit that was under the front seat. "Where do we go?"  
  
"We're off to the other mansion in Hawaii. There we can have time to devise a plan to get Silver out. Sparky told me if any one was caught to make sure they're killed or rescued." Ivy said glancing at Sandy.  
  
"You will not and I mean not kill Silver. She maybe a pest but she is our friend." Sandy said her voice was low and cold.  
  
"Thought you would say that." Ivy said as they pulled into a cargo plane.  
  
"Well excuse me for caring about my friends." Sandy retorted pulling out the bullet that was in her arm. After that was done the blood started to gush out. She stopped the bleeding and stitched up the hole was pretty big and rapped it up. She then went to sleep because of the exhaustion that came with a fight you weren't prepared for.  
  
"Who is Sparky's uncle?" Heero asked Ivy.  
  
"Can't tell." She said flying the plane. She looked at the storm ahead and brought the plane to a higher altitude. An Oz ship was following them on the water but the storm hit. She had seen it but knew that the storm would be on their side for a while.  
  
"Are you an assassin?" Heero asked looking at her.  
  
"I used to be. I went by the name Poison Ivy, Sandy and Silver were assassins also; they went by the names Sandstorm, and Silver Wolf." Ivy said as Sandy walked into the cockpit.  
  
"Though after the war we just called each other by the names you know." Sandy said stretching. "Sparky has many different names so no one can track or get information on her. Raven also has many names."  
  
"So that's how you can stay in a low profile you just switch your names when you see fit." Trowa said getting the concept.  
  
"Yep but you wont find any info on us because Sparky has wiped it all out. So you can kind of say we're ghosts." Sandy said as they flew on. Heero was starting not to trust them as the minutes ticked by. They where ex- assassins that know a whole lot about them but they knew only the few things the girls told them. 'If I only had my laptop.' He thought looking at the girls talk in sign language to each other. The girls where too much like them, hidden pasts, code names, killing, against oz, what did it all mean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What does it all mean? Well find out next chappy when they little group makes it to Hawaii. Will they get Silver or will she die? That and more. Read and Review plz and thank you. 


	5. Silver and Sandy's name

Who reads the top part? Um, well I don't know. Any way here is the next chappy, their in Hawaii but that's all your going to hear from me. Read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The girls are mine and every other minor character. I own nothing else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the flight was quiet as the boys thought over all the facts. There where five of them, each skilled, two spies, three assassins, they live together, they only had a few conflicts, and all cared for each other in their own way. Sparky the cold hearted merciless red head spy, owns a fortune, loves robots, training and work where very important to her, and she was an excellent hacker by the sounds of it. Silver the funny brown haired silver-eyed assassin also went by Silver Wolf, shares fortune with others, loves dogs, having fun and making sure no one frowned was her favorite pastime. Ivy the quiet brown haired green-eyed assassin also went by Poison Ivy, loves marine life, very smart, and only finds her voice when she needs it. Sandy the kindhearted blonde haired blue-eyed assassin also went by Sandstorm, shares most of the fortune, cares about others the most, loves felines, making sure others around her are safe is what she cares most about, and can be coldhearted when she sees fit. Raven the black haired black-eyed spy, hardly talks, likes to see justice served, loves reptiles, Chinese, and is an excellent sword fighter by what the boys saw. Their employer was Sparky's uncle but they refuse to give them a direct name, and all are against oz. It all sounded so familiar but none of them could place it.  
  
"Do you think they've wondered long enough?" Sandy whispered to Ivy who shook her head no. "Do you know who is behind the resurrection of oz?"  
  
"Yes her name is Dorothy, Dorothy Catalonia." Ivy said landing the plane on an old landing strip. "She was with White Fang before, but now it looks like she is after Relena Peacecraft. First we'll get Silver then we'll contact the spies. We'll attack oz with a plan unlike last time."  
  
"It was Silver's idea. Well it seems that there might be an old grudge or is it kill the princess because I fell like it case?" Sandy asked with a sigh as Ivy shut down the plane.  
  
"Well both, she wants revenge on the gundam pilots, and she feels with the princess out of the way she'll be able to rule with an iron fist." Ivy said catching the boys' attention.  
  
"Who? What? Where? When? How?" Dou asked looking at the girls. "Oh and why?"  
  
"Who, Dorothy Catalonia. What, resurrected oz. Where, in space. When, at the beginning of the new war. How, she got recruits that don't like the way Relena is ruling. Why, because she wants revenge on the gundam pilots and she feels like killing Relena to rule." Ivy answered stepping out of the cockpit.  
  
"The problem is why does she want revenge?" Sandy wondered out loud before following Ivy. "Well you boys coming or just staying in the plane?" Sandy asked from the car. The boys looked at each other then left. Each new that it would be safer to follow them even if they where the enemy they could easily out power two women. The two where silent for the whole trip to the next mansion, this one was owned by Sandy. It was a beautiful blue color with a Spanish twist, lush plants surrounded it and there was a large hill not far away on the estate that was perfect for watching stars. The one thing that the boys saw first was the different cat statues, tigers, lions, panthers, domestic cats, and leopards decorated the place.  
  
"You're Spanish?" Trowa asked looking at the architecture of the place.  
  
"Yes, I'm half Spanish, half Egyptian." Sandy said looking over her shoulder at them. "That's why there are cats."  
  
"You look more Egyptian then Spanish." Dou said looking her over again. "But you do look similar to a Spanish person."  
  
"I think I can take that as a compliment." Sandy said as a butler came up.  
  
"Miss. Sandy you're back so soon. Miss. Ivy it's nice to see you again." The butler said he wasn't that old some where in his late forties. He had black hair, and brown eyes, was muscular, and around six feet tall. "Miss. Sandy my I ask who your friends are?"  
  
"So sorry Ray, they are Heero Yuy, Dou Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufie. May you show them to the quest rooms and then bring me any reports on captures made within the past forty eight hours." Sandy said in a kind tone. With that both girls left down a hall two some place unknown.  
  
"Right this way gentlemen." Ray said walking down the opposite hall the girls went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LET ME OUT!!" Silver screamed slamming her fist into the door. She had woken up in a cell, handcuffed, and unarmed. She wanted answers she wanted some food. Her waist length brown hair was a mess, and she had a cut on her right shoulder where a bullet grazed, it wasn't bleeding but it still wasn't comfy. "Man just lock me up and don't give me food. Wha' are ya tryin' ta do, starve me ta deat'?" She asked the camera. She knew if she complained enough they would come to shut her up, then she could make her get away. 'They don't call me Silver Wolf for not'in'.' she thought charging at the door hitting it with her shoulder. "FINE I'LL JUST SUFFICATE MY SELF!!" She yelled trying to chock her self with the handcuffs.  
  
"You will not." A voice said behind her. She turned around to see a black haired girl that was no older then fifteen. She had blue eyes and was dressed in the stupid outfit of an Ozzy.  
  
"Looks like Oz can't find good recruits if you're so young." Silver said looking at her. "But then again, the younger they are, the faster I can escape."  
  
"You won't escape, and you're no younger." The girl said looking at Silver who wasn't standing up straight like she normally does.  
  
"I'm eighteen so watch your mout'. I may look helpless but I've killed more then you'll ever see." Silver warned standing up straight. She easily towered over her by a good five inches. "Wha' is your name kid?"  
  
"My name is Hale. I came to get some answers from you." Hale said as Silver just started to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"They sent a kid to interrogate me. Then I guess you have no clue who I am." Silver said taking this to her advantage.  
  
"That's why they sent me here. Now what's your name?" Hale asked as Silver smiled. 'I'll just make up a name and get out of here.' Silver thought.  
  
"My name is Harmony, Harmony Wood." Silver said it wasn't a lie that was one of her names.  
  
"Well Harmony what where you doing at that house with three of the top assassins, to of the top spies, and the gundam pilots?" Hale asked looking at her.  
  
"They where assassins spies and gundam pilots? I thought they where just normal people that where doing me a favor and letting me stay for a while. Just tell I could go back out on the streets." Silver lied sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Then why do you look so much like the assassin Silver?" Hale asked looking at her.  
  
"Silver? Who is Silver? I know Melody Wood she is my twin sister, identical twin ta be exact." Sliver lied again looking at Hale straight in the eyes.  
  
"Well if Silver is your identical sister she'll want to come and rescue you. That way we can actually catch some one useful." Hale said glaring at Silver. "Some food will come down in five minutes. Don't try anything funny." Hale warned her before she left. 'That was to close for comfort. I have to be more careful.' Silver thought lying down on the cold hard floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good old Silver." Sandy said looking over the reports. "She used a fake name and made them think she is Silver's identical twin."  
  
"Where is she being held?" Ivy asked looking over to Sandy from the reports she was looking at.  
  
"In the St. Mary bass in Australia." Sandy said as Ivy pulled up the make up plans of that bass. "She is in the east holding wing cell number fifty eight." The boys looked over the plan still not knowing what to think of the girls. One thing was for certain they worked against OZ and where on the boys' side.  
  
"Harmony Wood? She used such uncommon name." Ivy said looking over the stats. "Before questioned she was about to strangle herself with her handcuffs. How smart?"  
  
"Tell me about it. Well it finally looks like Sparky is rubbing off on her. At least they didn't get much out of her." Sandy said looking at the report some more. "And they say she is loud, hyperactive, dangerous, strong, and not to sharp. Sounds like her."  
  
"Sounds like Dou." Heero said also looking over the report. "Though she is much more smarter when it comes to hiding ones identity."  
  
"Hey at least I didn't get caught." Dou said pouting.  
  
"You would have been if they shot you with a tranquilizer gun. By the sounds of it, it was strong enough to put a three hundred pound gorilla to sleep." Wufie said. "She still had the strength to snap the necks of two men before blacking out."  
  
"She isn't the best knock-out-without-fighting-back-first person." Ivy said flipping threw the report to medical. "She was grazed by a bullet."  
  
"Where?" Sandy asked looking up from the map. Trowa, Quatre, and her where making up a plan.  
  
"Right shoulder close to the mussel." Ivy said handing Sandy the report. "I say we kill her."  
  
"And I say we rescue her. It isn't that bad of an injury, or are you getting territorial on us?" Sandy asked looking at her. Ivy just shrugged and pointed at a line right below a few small injuries.  
  
"That was no ordinary tranquilizer dart. It had a small quantity of a slow killing toxin." Ivy said as Sandy read the line. "We'll be luck if she can stand when we get there."  
  
"Then we'll just have to get her out of there as soon as possible." Sandy said walking over to a bookcase pulling out a book. She looked threw it marking a page. "Ray I want you to get the antidote for this poison. I want it ready within the next seventy two hours." Sandy ordered to Ray who nodded and left with the book. "We are going to make sure she stays alive."  
  
"You sure are touchy-" Dou said only to be cut off by Ivy putting her hand over his mouth.  
  
"It would be wise not to bother her when she is like that. Sometimes she will attack with out knowing it." Ivy hissed taking her hand away from his mouth and going back to then necessary preparations. Dou looked at her confused but thought it would be best to not bother Sandy.  
  
"Ivy do you think you can slip something into their water system?" Sandy asked looking up at her.  
  
"How long would I have to prepare it?" Ivy asked looking up from cleaning a few guns.  
  
"Two days max." Sandy said looking at her. Ivy nodded and left to do what was asked of her. Sandy gave her the mapping of the pipes and finished the preparations.  
  
"What is she going to do?" Dou asked Sandy as they where cleaning the weapons.  
  
"She didn't earn her name Poison Ivy on accident you know. She is known for killing people by slipping poisons in their drinks, food, or injecting it into their blood system for faster results. That's why she saw the poison in the tranquilizer dart and no one else did." Sandy said finally finished. "I have no clue why I became an assassin in the first place. I don't really like to kill any one. I guess when someone takes away something your close to you want revenge or to make sure the others you care about are safe." Sandy said pondering about why in the world did she become an assassin.  
  
"Are you still an assassin?" Quatre asked looking over to her.  
  
"Hm?" She asked looking over to him. "Oh, no, I retired, but people still know my name. All three of us are sort of legions in the assassin community."  
  
"And I take it the two spies are like legions also?" Quatre asked now only Sandy and him where in the room. She nodded then thought about it for a while.  
  
"Well it's sort of like you being gundam pilots. People only know the gundam pilots as a title, not the boys that where behind the title. They don't know you by name but more of the Sandrock pilot. Assassins know us by are assassin names or titles, they don't know what my real name is." Sandy explained.  
  
"So what is your real name?" Quatre asked looking right into her eyes.  
  
"I said I won't tell you what it really is, and I wont." She said staring back at him.  
  
"Please you'll only be telling me. I can keep a secret." He said giving her the puppy eye treatment.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" Sandy asked not really effected by the treatment. 'He looks cute when he does that.' She thought looking at him.  
  
"Promise." He said looking at her.  
  
"It's Sylvania Hardstone." She said avoiding his eyes, her sapphire colored eyes buried into the wall behind him. 'Why did I tell him that?' She thought getting up and walking out to the garden to think. "I hope Silver will be alright." She said putting her head in her hands. The sun was going down and no one was around to bother her. Soon the sun was down and she went in. She went into her room and pulled out a laptop, after typing in a secured line Sparky's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Sandy." Sparky said not the least surprised.  
  
"Sparky, we're going to rescue Silver." Sandy said playing with some of her hair.  
  
"We figured as much." Raven said appearing in a box next to Sparky.  
  
"Do you think we can tell them about who we work for?" Sandy asked looking down at her bed waiting for the answer.  
  
"You may give them clues but never a name." Sparky said looking at the blonde. "Though you may tell them your real name if you like. I erased any information on you so they won't know."  
  
"Thank you." Sandy said looking up.  
  
"For what?" Sparky asked visibly confused which wasn't normal for her.  
  
"For every thing you've done for me." Sandy said nodding her good bye then a question popped in her head. "Have you erased Ivy's as well? Can she tell them if she likes?"  
  
"Yes." Raven said Sandy smiled nodding her good bye before terminating the line. Sandy put the laptop back into it's hidden compartment before exiting the room. She went down the hall to Ivy's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"It's open." Came from the other side of the door. Sandy went in to find Ivy working over by the desk. Test tubes of green, red, clear, blue, and purple liquid where around her. "What is it?" Ivy asked looking in the mirror at Sandy.  
  
"Sparky says we can tell them our real names if we want." Sandy said looking at the mirror. "Can you be ready with that by tomorrow?"  
  
"It's almost done now. It will make them sick for weeks but it won't kill them." Ivy said Sandy nodded and left thinking of what will happen when the war ended. Things lately where tense; so tense she will get grays if something else came up. Although she did have platinum blonde hair so you wouldn't see them. The plan was ready to save Silver and all they needed to do was devise a plan to stop OZ. She walked into the living room to find all of the gundam pilots sitting around.  
  
"Why do you look so depressed?" Dou asked looking at her. She just sat down in one of the armchairs.  
  
"I am always depressed during a war." She said putting her hands in her head. "Do you still want to know what my real name is? Sparky said I can tell you but the name of my employer is out of the question." She said looking at them. Dou, Heero, Quatre, and Wufie nodded their heads. "It's Sylvania Hardstone." She informed them not paying attention to their reactions.  
  
"We can go when ever you're ready." Ivy said walking into the room.  
  
"Okay what time is it?" Sandy asked her head shot up when Ivy came in.  
  
"01900 hours." Ivy said looking at her watch.  
  
"Well we can go right now." Sandy said they had agreed that only the girls would go and the boys would stay back so if any thing went wrong OZ wouldn't capture them. The girls grabbed their bags and headed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"600 bottles of beer on the wall, 600 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around, 599 bottles of beer on the wall." Silver sang, she was bored and started at one thousand. The guards already threatened her twenty times to stop because she was singing out of tone and did it on purpose. "599 bottles of beer on the wall, 599 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around, 598 bottles of beer on the wall." She continued feeling a little light headed but singing like she did kept her awake. She could tell the guards out side where getting mad at her, and wanted to kill her right about now. 'It has been around forty-eight hours since I last saw them. I hope they made it out and are on their way. I don't think I can sing like this when I hit zero.' Soon she did hit zero and didn't know what else to do. "HEY OZZY HOW LONG 'AVE I BEEN IN 'ERE?" She asked the door.  
  
"Three days now shut up." Came the reply.  
  
"OKAY THANK YOU." She shouted at the door. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Dee Lee Dee Dee Dee. There they are standing in a row. Bum Bum Bum Bum. Big ones, small ones, some as big as Ozzy heads." She sang over and over again.  
  
"I said shut up." The guard said over her singing.  
  
"Ozzy where is 'ere?" Silver asked dancing around the cell.  
  
"Australia." Was the reply.  
  
"O, I come from the land down under." she sang next with a big smile clapping the rhythm with her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero hacked into the security system at that particular base and now the boys where watching Silver. "I liked the coconut song. Can she sing that again?" Dou said looking at Heero.  
  
"Ninety nine red balloons." she then started to sing.  
  
"I think she's insane." Wufie said looking at her as she started to do back bends while singing.  
  
"She's doing that to stay awake." Trowa pointed out as she tried to walk up the wall.  
  
"I want elevator music. Harmony wants elevator music." Silver then started to yell over and over again. "Fine no elevator music you'll listen ta me. I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS." she started to sing again.  
  
"She is very annoying isn't she?" Wufie asked looking at the eighteen year old spin around in circles singing about her lovely bunch of non-existing coconuts. Just then the door opened and the two guards stepped in.  
  
"I said shut up." One of the guards barked.  
  
"Santa Claus is coming to town." She sang not paying attention to them. Then she stopped and looked at the guards. "Does it snow in Australia?" she asked looking at them.  
  
"No." The guard that told her to shut up said.  
  
"Then how does Santa Claus drive his sled down here if there is no snow?" she asked tilting her head.  
  
"Santa doesn't exist." The other guard said. Sandy and Ivy appeared behind them in the doorway.  
  
"Well he might not exist, but Silver Wolf sure as hell is real." Silver said springing at them killing them instantly by snapping their necks. "Hey guys."  
  
"What did we say about annoying the enemy?" Sandy asked looking at Silver.  
  
"Um, not ta." Silver said taking off her handcuffs.  
  
"Right, lets go." Ivy said as they took off. Heero cut off the link and shook his head.  
  
"I wonder if she wouldn't mind singing the coconut song when she gets back." Dou said humming the tune.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Quatre said sitting down on the couch. "She knows some old songs from the 1980's by the sound of it." He pointed out. Trowa nodded in agreement as Heero did a search on Sylvania Hardstone. Soon the boys went to bed because the girls weren't coming back right away.  
  
"GOOOOOD MORNING VEITNAM!!!" Silver yelled as they entered the house. It was now seven in the morning and Silver had the antidote to the toxin. She was one hundred percent better, well except for the graze. "Tainted love, tainted love, now I know I've got to run away, I've got to run away." She sang running threw the house doing flips over furniture. "I SAID GOOOOOD MORNING VEITNAM!!!" she yelled again falling down laughing.  
  
"Silver calm down." Ivy said calmly helping her up.  
  
"Hello Miss. Silver nice to see your safe." Ray said walking in.  
  
"Hey Ray, nice ta see ya still 'ave your health." Silver said giving him a friendly hug then walking on her hands into the kitchen. Just then the boys came down the hallway, they looked like they had just been sleeping but where dressed and almost ready for the day. Only Dou was falling back to sleep. "I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS DEE LEE DEE DEE DEE. THERE THEY ARE STANDING IN A ROW. BUM BUM BUM BUM. BIG ONES, SMALL ONES, SOME AS BIG AS OZZY HEADS!!!" Came from the kitchen. "HEY WHERE'S THE CEREAL. SILVER WANTS CEREAL." Came right after that. Ray sighed will chuckling a little then went to get the cereal.  
  
"Seems like she's back to normal." Ivy said following after Ray.  
  
"Might as well go get something to eat." Sandy said as the boys followed her into the kitchen. "Silver what are you eating?" Sandy asked as the silvered eyed eighteen year old looked up with her cheeks full of food.  
  
"Heart stars and horse shoes, clovers and blue moons, pots of gold and rainbows and the red balloons." Silver said after swallowing her cereal. "In other words LUCKY CHARMS." She said with a giggle before going back to her cereal.  
  
"That's nice." Ivy said regaining her hearing.  
  
"You know Lucky Charms are for little kids right?" Heero asked sitting down with his cup of coffee.  
  
"So I'm a kid at heart, jus' cause I'm eighteen doesn't mean I 'ave ta be an old geezer." Silver said defensively, she crossed her arms and looked at him coldly for a split second. Then she attacked her cereal again.  
  
"They gave you sugar didn't they?" Sandy asked looking at her hyper friend viciously attacking her Lucky Charms.  
  
"They said if it shut me up. I was only on 854 bottles of beer on the wall." Silver said finishing her cereal. "I mean I started 146 bottles of beer on the wall before that."  
  
"You started at 1000?" Trowa asked lifting his visible eyebrow. She nodded her head uncontrollable.  
  
"Silver there is a drained pool out back. If you need something to do there is a skateboard in the shed." Sandy said as Silver jumped up put her plate in the sink and took off to the shed. "That should keep her busy for a while. Long enough to call the spies down here."  
  
"I take it she isn't allowed to have sugar." Quatre stated as the girls nodded. The sound of laughter, skateboarding, and music filled the backyard within five minutes.  
  
"I'll go call the others." Ivy said putting her plate in the sink and walking out of the room. Pretty soon there was an 'YEEP' followed by a crash, then a 'UH-OH' then all went quiet. Sandy just sighed shaking her head as Silver came in.  
  
"Um, I sortta broke it." Silver said putting the two pieces of the skateboard on the table. "All you need is a new bass, the other stuff like the wheels and the wheel gears weren't harmed." She said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Well as long as you're alright. Also it's fixable unlike what happened to that surfboard." Sandy said looking at the board. "What did you do?"  
  
"I sortta crashed into the pool stairs and it hit the rail and I was going pretty fast and I'm sorry." Silver said as Dou looked over the board.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry I was going to give it to you any way." Sandy said with a shrug. Silver's eyes went from the dull gray they where when she entered the room a second time to the shiny bright silver color they normally where. "I thought you would like that." Sandy said with a smile.  
  
"Like it, I love it. Ya made my day Sandy." Silver said with a big smile. "Wanna play a game of 8 ball?"  
  
"Sure why not the others won't be here until to night." Sandy said standing up and walking out. The boys followed the two girls to a very nice game room. "On second thought do you want to try and win her Dou?" she asked looking at the braided boy. The brunette was busy putting the balls into the triangle to protest. Though she really didn't care whom she was against just as long as they knew how to play.  
  
"Come on decide, I'm not standin' around all day." Silver complained. "Or are ya chicken? Ya afraid a girl will beat ya?" She challenged leaning on the pool table. She cocked him a seductive grin and waited. She loved to play on peoples' egos and by the looks of it she was going to win the stare down. "Well?"  
  
"Your goin' down." Dou said grabbing a pool stick.  
  
"We'll see bout tha'." She said as the game began, each showing excellent skill in the sport, it was a challenge that got all the boys' and the two girls' attention. The two happy brunettes where showing each other how good they where and still they tied until it came to the eight ball. "How 'bout this? If ya miss and I miss we'll call it a tie."  
  
"Alright if we both miss it's a tie." Dou agreed, Silver went first and missed which she didn't mind. Dou was up and he missed to only to shrug it off. "It's a tie."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey all done wit this chappy. Next one will be up when I get to it. The weekend is ending so it will probably be in a week or so. Well now that you've read, review so I know if you like it or not. Bye 


	6. Spies are here and Relena is DEAD!

Hey here is the new Chappy. Read and enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night soon came and went. They just laid around waiting for the spies to come. Heero's mind was a swarm of questions that went unanswered. Dou could get over the fact that Silver and him tied in a game. Trowa was indifferent for two reasons, he didn't see anything wrong with the girls, and two he didn't really have any questions. Quatre was wondering about Sylvania Hardstone or Sandy. Wufie was still wondering why Silver would challenge Dou. The three girls however where wondering what OZ was up to. They didn't get much and hoped the spies had better luck in gathering information. After all the two had many connections and knew where to get the best information.  
  
"I want to know something." Silver declared at breakfast the next morning. They all looked at her as she held her spoon above her head. "Why do they want to catch one of the assassins instead of the spies?" with that asked she went back to devouring her Lucky Charms.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero asked looking at the brunette. They all did to tell you the truth.  
  
"Well just before I blacked out they where talking. I only got some of it but I remember one asking the commander if I was one of the assassins. The commander said I look like one of them and if I was a spy they would just let me go or leave me there." Silver said finishing her cereal.  
  
"The correct question was why did they want." A voice in the room said. Raven walked out of the shadows with a bag over her shoulder. She had on a black business suit.  
  
"That's easy, they wanted one of the assassins because they are well known. Plus the assassination of Relena Peacecraft will take place today at the Space Alliance Fortress on T234R42 in the L1 colony cluster." Sparky said jumping down from her perch in the rafters. "It will happen in exactly thirty minutes. I sent word to a few of my friends but I don't think they will be able to stop it." She too had on a black business suit.  
  
"Hold it. When did ya get 'ere? Wha' this 'bout the assassination of Relena Peacecraft?" Silver said dropping her spoon into her cereal.  
  
"We just got here and Sparky already told you. We can only do so much on Earth." Raven said sitting down in a vacant chair. Sparky went and got some coffee before sitting down in another vacant chair. "You where lucky to get out of there when you did."  
  
"Why?" Silver asked tilting her head a little.  
  
"They where going to kill you." Raven said with a smile.  
  
"Kill me? Cool." Silver said digging her spoon out of her cereal. "Wait, tha' means no Lucky Charms. That's not cool. But I wonder if when you're died you don't have ta eat. Cool."  
  
"Make up your mind." Ivy said as Silver found the spoon stuck to a red balloon and a pot of gold. Sandy just stared ahead in deep thought.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Fourteen-year-old Sandy was standing in front of Relena with a gun to her head. Rain poured down on the two figures. They where both standing on the balcony of the Darlian estate that was over a river heading to the ocean. Sandy clicked off the safety and stared Relena in the eyes.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this Mary?" Relena asked looking at her. She smiled a evil unforgiving smile. Her eyes where hidden from view and she held her gun in a steady hand.  
  
"First of all my name isn't Mary it's Sandstorm. Second of all I'm an assassin hired to end your life." Sandy said aiming her gun right in between Relena's eyes. Just then a shot rang out knocking Sandy's gun out of her hand. She turned to see one of the guards before he shot her just missing her heart. She fell off the balcony and into the river.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"Sandy. Hey Earth to Sandy." Silver said tossing a dry peace of cereal at her. Sandy caught it out of reflex causing Silver to jump because she threw it back. "EEP! I didn't mean ta do it. Ya just zoned out on us." Silver said blocking her face as the peace of cereal hit right between her eyes.  
  
"Sorry what did I miss?" Sandy asked looking at them.  
  
"Not'in' really just Silver goin' on 'bout diein' and then you said Relena and we looked at you." Dou said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, well I'm going to lay down for a while." Sandy said getting up and walking out. Silver frowned and chased after her.  
  
"Sandy what's wrong?" She asked concerned for her friend. "Come on ya can tell Silver." She said putting her hands firmly on Sandy's shoulders and looking at her in the eyes. "I wont tell, promise."  
  
"Well it's about a job I didn't finish before I retired." Sandy said looking away from Silver's eyes.  
  
"You where assigned ta kill Relena but failed. Now tha' you are glad you kept her alive she is goin' to die any way. It tha' it?" Silver said making Sandy look at her. She knew failed jobs for assassins where a touchy subject but it always helped to get it out. Sandy nodded her head as her eyes shook with unshed tears. "Aw don't cry. You'll make me cry." Silver said comforting Sandy. She led her back to her room and told her to lay down and get some rest. She walked back to the kitchen to finish her Lucky Charms.  
  
"So?" Raven asked the brunette as she entered.  
  
"So wha'?" Silver asked sitting back down and finishing her cereal.  
  
"So what's up wit' Sandy?" Dou asked looking at her.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't tell so I won't." Silver said putting her dish in the sink. She then walked out to find something to do that wouldn't give away what was bugging Sandy. She walked down the halls and then into the garden, soon she found herself on the hill. She laid down humming to her self happily looking at the clouds. She closed her eyes for a split second and when she opened them all she could see where big happy cobalt blue eyes. "EEP! Don't do tha' Dou." She said sitting up.  
  
"You sure say EEP a lot." Dou pointed out sitting down next to her. "By the way, why are you out 'ere?"  
  
"Humming and lookin' at the clouds. Wha' does it look like?" She said laying back down. "If you use your imagination you'll be able ta see all sorts of things." Dou looked at her then did what she was explaining and saw many different things. "Come along now, come along with me, come along, come along with me and I'll ease your pain.." She started to sing in her normal voice unlike the out of tone one she was using when she was in the cell. It was so soothing Dou found himself slowly nodding off to sleep. After she was done he could barely keep his eyes open. A gleam appeared in her eyes as she thought of something fun to do. She quickly and quietly went inside and filled up two water guns. Seeing that Dou was still lying on the hill she went over and put one of the water guns by him and kept the other one. Before he new what was happening Silver soaked him.(A/N: They are using supper soakers. THEY ROCK! Especially when it comes to attacking little sisters.)  
  
"Hey no fair." Dou shouted then spotted the other water gun. Soon both where firing water at one another. They stayed on top the hill and the others except for Quatre and Sandy went shopping in town for some of the necessary things of food mainly Lucky Charms, and some stuff on their own lists.  
  
"NOOO!" Silver yelled running away from Dou because she ran out of water. Dou ran out of water soon after but still chased her. He tackled her down and they rolled to the bottom of the hill. Both of them where laughing and having fun that they didn't know until they stopped that Dou was on top of her. "Um, you can get off of me." Silver said uneasily.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Dou said getting off of her. After that came an eerie silence because both of them where at a loss for words. 'What just happened? Am I starting to like her? Why am I acting this way? It's so confusing. Heero said not to trust them but why do I want to kiss her. Oh me and my mind.' Dou thought watching her dance around singing the almighty coconut song. (A/N: Yes it went form the coconut song to the almighty coconut song.) 'Look at her, she's so beautiful yet it seems I can't flirt with her like all the others. I mean she is just another girl isn't she? Why is she so different?' He thought watching her fall on the ground and laugh like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"SILVER I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!" Sandy yelled out the window. Silver looked up and ran inside. Dou decided to go into the game room still thinking about Silver.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride there was pretty quiet between the six. Each had something else on their mind. Sparky and Raven were wondering how the boys where going to stop OZ. Heero was wondering who the girls worked for. Ivy was wondering where she put that vile of cobra venom. Trowa was wondering what the circus team was up to. Wufie was wondering when they would hear of Relena's assassination. Just then Sparky's cell phone went off. Her and Raven had changed back into their normal black shits, baggy blue jeans, utility belts, jean vests, and fingerless gloves.  
  
"Hello." Sparky said answering it.  
  
"Sparky we managed to stall the assassination but Chris is hurt. We wont be able to save her if our best spy is out." The voice informed her quietly.  
  
"How long?" Sparky asked coldly.  
  
"We have her here but I'm afraid they know where we are." The person said visibly scared.  
  
"Get out of there. We can't help her now." Sparky said with a hint of worry in her cold voice.  
  
"Yes I understand. We'll try and save her but if we find that we aren't able to we'll dump her where we think she'll be safe." The person said before hanging up. Sparky glared at the cell phone before putting it back in her pocket.  
  
"Let me guess. They are bakas and they'll get themselves killed." Raven said glancing at her in the review mirror.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Thought so." Raven said pulling into the driveway of the house. When they walked in they saw Silver in a very odd position fast asleep on the floor. Sandy walked in and shook her head. The two other pilots came in, Dou had a bag of chips, and Quatre just wanted to see who was there.  
  
"Glad to see you're back." Sandy and Quatre said in unison. Just then Silver sprang up, ran passed the boys, snatched the chips, and was out the back door before any one could register what had happened.  
  
"HEY I WAS EATIN' THOSE!!" Dou shouted chasing after her.  
  
"Relena isn't going to die just yet." Sparky stated before going to her room.  
  
"Wha' did she just say?" Silver asked coming back in with the empty bag of chips on her head.  
  
"Um, first of all get the bag off of your head." Sandy said looking at her weird friend. "Second of all she said Relena isn't going to die any time soon but she will die."  
  
"Or we could just tie a string around her neck causing instant suffocation." Raven suggested only to have Silver take off the bag in record time. Raven just shrugged and walked off to somewhere. Later that night they where watching the news. When they where about to turn it off an urgent report came up. It said Relena Peacecraft age nineteen had been assassinated. "It has begun then." Raven said turning off the TV. They all knew the next several months wouldn't be the most peaceful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All done wit this part. My cus said that this story was really bad. He made me cry so review and make me feel better so I can write another chappy. PLEASE REVIEW 


	7. Silver's and Sparky's New Mission Part 1

Oh thank you for the reviews it made me feel tons better. It also made my baka of a cousin see that I was a good authoress and people read my stuff. He even took the liberty to edit a paragraph in this chappy. Warning not for the week hearted or those who don't like gore.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my characters nothing else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been four months since that depressing April day. (A/N: Personally I don't think it would have been depressing but the people that live in the communities probably think it is.) The assassins where now constantly out on the streets picking up information that went around in the AC or Assassin Community. The spies constantly accepted missions from their still unknown boss. The pilots also where accepting missions from the scientists. They all still lived under one roof; weather it was in Hawaii or on a colony in the L2 cluster they shared the house. Sometimes the spies would be gone for days but mostly came back within a day or two. Heero was still stuck on whom in kami's name was their boss. They already established the fact their boss was Sparky's uncle, though there was no information on Sparky what so ever, partly because they didn't know her real name, and she was an excellent spy that could disappear on will.  
  
"Hey Sparks we found out who it was tha' shot the gun." Silver said trying to use the non-slang language that Sandy gave her. (A/N: It's a book on how to speak proper English.)  
  
"Who?" Sparky asked looking up from some of her gadgets that she used when she needed to go under cover. She also had her laptop open and on right next to her.  
  
"She goes by the name Siren. I heard 'bout her once, she is said ta have a tantalizing voice. Truth is, she is a rookie that only has killed around twenty people." Silver said handing her a folder. "This is the report on her and her kills. Thought ya might like 'um. There is a picture on the top, taken by the real Siren." Silver said with a wink. Before she could turn around and leave, Sparky grabbed on to her arm still looking at the picture.  
  
"I know her." Sparky said her hand shaking a little. "She was my training partner back when I was a rookie. You're right she isn't the best but I know how to use her to get to the leader of OZ. I'll need your help." Sparky said catching the boys' attention.  
  
"If it involves tracking her down and keeping tabs on her, No." Silver said crossing her arms. 'I'm going to regret this but I don't have a chose. If this doesn't work I'll just use the gun to the head trick.' Sparky thought swallowing her pride.  
  
"Please just this once." Sparky pleaded looking into Silver's eyes. Silver thought about it for a second before sighing.  
  
"Alright, if it means so much tha' you swallow your pride, I'll do it. Only this one time though." Silver said an almost invisible smirk appeared on Sparky's face. "I'm gonna die, I'm so gonna die."  
  
"Well all you have to do is place this tracer on Siren. You can use the tranquilizer gun if you want. Once inside her body it will imbed it's self into one of her blood vessels, then you can grab the dart or leave it and come back here." Sparky said handing Silver a dart for the tranquilizer gun they had.  
  
"Great and let me guess while I'm out there shooting a tranquilizer dart into someone you'll be here tapping into one of the basses." Silver said looking at the dart.  
  
"Well no, I've been assigned a suicide mission." Sparky said with a shrug putting on a pair of fake glasses.  
  
"What you have ta purposely get caught by some Ozzies?" Silver asked watching at Sparky put a gun and knife in the sole of her right boot.  
  
"Well, yes actually." Sparky said putting on a diamond ring; she also put a disk in the left sole of her left boot along with a pole.  
  
"WHA'?" Silver yelled causing Sandy to juggle a vile of acid.  
  
"Would you warn me before you do that again." Sandy said putting the vile back into the rack of acids she was looking at. She was named Sandstorm because if she didn't go by the bullet between the eyes she put a strong corroding acid in the fire sprinklers and set them off with her out side.  
  
"Sorry 'bout tha', it's just a shocker that Sparky was going to purposely get caught and then get information. It's just not her style ya know." Silver said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Well tone it down some." Heero said her outburst caused him to delete a very important report he was going to send.  
  
"Wha' do ya mean 'not her style'?" Dou asked tilting his head to the side a little. He knew that the spies had their own ways to get information. Raven usually had a knife to peoples' throats to get what she wanted. Sparky usually got into the bass and hacked into the computer then easily escaped.  
  
"Well she never is seen on a mission. That's why people can't place a picture with the name. Even the cameras don't get the slightest glimpse of her." Sandy said finding the right acid she was looking for.  
  
"They gave her the name Sparky and it sortta stuck. That's why we call her that, to tell you the truth we don't even know what her real first name is. Well neither does her uncle but that's another story for the books." Silver said getting the tranquilizer gun ready. She was very worried for her red- eyed friend but knew that the sooner it was over the faster Sparky would be back. Though she wasn't going to question Sparky for she knew that when it came to this type of mission Sparky was all serious and stuff. When they all looked to where Sparky was sitting she and every thing else was gone. "See wha' we mean."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sparky was out of there before Silver could finish what she was saying. Her mission was more important then any story. She knew all to well that if Silver valued her life she wouldn't tell them anything she didn't want known. How she was stuck with this mission was beyond her but she wasn't going to mess it up. She quietly walked down the street into the night. Her mission was simple, get caught, warm up to the enemy, and then link a signal into their main frame that would all her to see the plans. It wasn't going to be that easy but she already was able to do what was asked of her.  
  
"Hey you!" one of the OZ guards yelled. She didn't look at him but stopped just stood there. Two guards ran up to her they where both boys no older then seventeen.  
  
"Yes?" She asked kindly waiting for the right time to strike.  
  
"What's a hot woman like you doing all alone out here?" One of them asked with a cocky smile. Sparky wanted to punch his daylights out at that minute but knew she wasn't there to pick a fight.  
  
"Nothing really just going to go spy on OZ." She said causally, just then a man around thirty came up.  
  
"Who are you, Sparky?" He asked sarcastically. All three of them laughed but she allowed her self a smile.  
  
"Why how did you guess?" She asked. They looked at her for a moment before the one who stopped her fell to the ground with his head cut off his shoulders. The other two looked stunned for a second before more Ozzies that had saw the whole thing came up. "Take me to your leader." She said noting how Sci-Fi that sounded.  
  
"Not in your life time Mesu!" One of them shouted.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you never insult a lady, especially when that lady can end your life?" Sparky hissed coldly trying not to be offended by that comment. Which was kind of hard when you're a quarrelsome eighteen- year-old that is out for information and they won't collaborate. "Just look at your friend. So what do you think Ozzy? Should I take off your head or your balls?" She hissed again trying to control her antagonism. The guys in the group gulped and stepped back a little. The women stood their ground, that was until one jumped at her only to land on the ground with no head. Sparky picked up the girl's head by the hair and showed them the scared expression on the dead blood dripping head. She tossed it at them having them coward back, a large pool of blood surrounded her, and on her face an evil merciless smirk appeared. "Next." She said stepping forward threw the blood to them. "Or will you take me to who ever leads this stupid deplorable excuse of a army?" she asked stopping and waiting for their answer.  
  
"Yes follow me." One of them said Sparky took note that the girl was Hale.  
  
"You have a lot of guts don't you Hale." Sparky said following her into the bass.  
  
"How, How do you know my name?" Hale said stopping and looking at Sparky.  
  
"I know a lot of things about you." Sparky said allowing another smile to appear one her face. "Like buying Silver's lie."  
  
"Who? How did you find out about that? It's only recorded in my personal files. The tapes where destroyed, you shouldn't know." Hale said backing away from Sparky.  
  
"I need your help in something." Sparky said knowing that her job had just gotten easier. "When you wake up you won't even know I was here." She said knocking Hale out. Again like so many times the cameras didn't catch a glimpse of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OOOO what's going to happen to Hale? What does Sparky have planed? Does Silver make her mark? All this and more so review. 


	8. Silver's and Sparky's New Mission Part 2

This is the next part of the two-part mission. We learn some things about some of the girls. Oh and my cousin is mad because no one reviewed. Though I don't care he's a jerk to tamper with my stuff. Well read and review this one kay.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the girls and minor characters so don't take them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why does it always hafta be me?" Silver asked under her breath walking down the street. Then she remembered the time Sparky said that she had the aim of a hawk and the cockiness of a puppy. It was true she could get a little cocky when out on a job, well okay very cocky but that didn't mean she had to get stuck with this. Sandy had such a good aim that she could wake up from a daydream and shot causing the bullet to go straight between her victim's eyes, even if she was throwing a piece of cereal. Why had it been her to do this? She really didn't want to shoot a tranquilizer gun and right after she came back from assassinating a head honcho of one of the opposing Ozzy supporters. "Geez I have enemies on the streets to. I don't need this out in the open position." She said under her breath going into the shadows. One thing about Silver that made her different was the fact that she could see in the dark, it made things a little easier when making a kill. The only reason Silver knew the others is the fact that they met when visiting their uncles, who worked together. It was a pretty vivid memory in Silver's mind; Sparky was sitting on the edge of a table, Sandy was looking at different acids, Ivy was preparing an acid, Raven was leaning on the wall, then she came in and they all drew a gun. Their uncles smirked and introduced them. Silver at first staid in the shadows watching as they did their on things. All of them had been on guard for several reasons; Sparky was the top spy in the known universe and was known for killing when enraged. Sandy was the top assassin in the L4 colony cluster. Ivy was the top assassin in the L3 colony cluster. Raven was the top resident spy in the L5 colony cluster. In addition here was Silver the top assassin in the L2 colony cluster, five tuff, mean, merciless girls that would kill someone with out another thought on the subject. Silver snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Seiren walking down the street all alone. "Bingo." Was heard from Sliver's position in the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" Seiren asked looking around uncertainly. She had golden brown hair that fell in thick curls around her face all the way to her shoulders; deep brown eyes darted around looking at each shadow. She wasn't that tall almost five-foot one, and looked like a slut instead of what the real Seiren looked like.  
  
"Seiren." Silver said watching as the girl looked around.  
  
"That's stupid, I'm like, Seiren." Seiren said in a snobby squeaky voice.  
  
"I mean the real Seiren before she changed her name, mesu." Silver said labeling the girl before her an assassin-want-a-be.  
  
"That means you're like, Silver Wolf, but I thought she was like, dead." Seiren said in the same type of voice though this time it seemed a little more worried. "Ya can't be, you must be a street rat out for like, my money."  
  
"Say good night." Silver said getting sick of the girl. She aimed and shot the dart; it landed right into Seiren's left arm. Silver walked up the sleeping from of Seiren. "I was wrong you're worse then a female dog." She said grabbing the dart and taking off back to the apartment they staid at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sparky walked into a vacant warehouse that was pretty plain. She had Hale over her shoulder and her gun in her hand. Her mission was simple after getting caught warm up to one of the Ozzies then knock them out and bring them to the warehouse. Here her uncle and his friends would set up the link in the Ozzy's mind. This was pretty simple; a microchip was planted into the mind of the Ozzy then linked. It would send a signal to her uncle's and her computer so they knew when and where OZ would attack. "Uncle I've brought you one of them. I didn't see the use of warming up to her." She said as the warehouse became alive with hidden computers, and medical supplies. Five figures where standing there all hidden by the shadows.  
  
"Good set her down on the table then go back." One of the figures said. Sparky put Hale on the medical table and left. She walked down the street and soon ran into Silver.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sparky asked looking at Silver who looked back at her.  
  
"I was goin' ta asked ya the same question." Silver said looking confused for a second.  
  
"Well my mission was a success and I was going back to the apartment." Sparky said cracking her neck.  
  
"Oh well me to." Silver said looking around quickly. "Why where ya comin' from the south east, I thought the bass was in the north west?"  
  
"It is I just came back from a meeting with our uncles. It was concerning my mission." Sparky said as the two made it into the door of the apartment. It was one in the morning and everyone was asleep. They entered in complete stealth not waking any one; because of Silver and Dou they had coed rooms. There where only five bedrooms so that meant they had to sleep in the same bed or one on the floor and one on the bed. Sparky and Heero didn't care just as long as they could have quiet to work. Ivy and Trowa didn't bother to speak on the subject. Sandy and Quatre agreed after some time of thinking it over. Though Raven and Wufie had to be convinced with a gun to their heads by the two workaholics. "Night."  
  
"Yea good night, tell me about the mission tomorrow." Silver said just seeing the brief nod before her red-eyed friend disappeared into her room. Silver just shook her head and creped into her room. She took off her black vest, fingerless gloves, boots, socks, and dark blue jeans leaving on her gray t-shirt and undergarments. She slipped on a pair of loose black cotton paints and climbed into the bed.  
  
"Ya back?" Dou whispered when he felt her slip into bed. It took him along time to persuade her into sharing the bed.  
  
"Yea now go back to sleep." She whispered facing the direction of the door. He slipped his arm around her waist pulling her cold form closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sparky took off all but her shirt and undergarments and put on a pair of shorts before slipping into the bed. Both Heero and her agreed on sharing the bed so there wouldn't be a mess on the floor and the other one would know when one came back on a mission. Though there still were a few guns and knives somewhere in the bed that they knew about if something other then them came into the room. "You came back already?" Heero asked somewhat in disbelief.  
  
"Uh-huh it was an easy mission." Sparky said with her back to him. That was all they needed to go to sleep. Heero didn't really stay up for her, though he was still troubled with whom her uncle was. Though now he couldn't seem to go to sleep, he could feel her cold form not far away from him. He had been lying on his back so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. She was asleep and her body shook once or twice because of being out in the cold of night. She had always ignored the temperature and never seemed effective by it. Though under it all she was struggling with her past, it wasn't what you called the best in the whole universe. Trained to be the perfect spy at a young age, parents dieing in front of her, running away from cops, jail, and getting labeled as emotionally unstable isn't what most people called normal. Sure she tried to take her life many times but it was normal for someone with her past. She would often have terrible nightmares of jail, the streets, or of her parents murder only to wake up in Heero's comforting embrace. She could no longer cry for she had cried every tear she had when she was younger.  
  
This night was like all the other a memory that she thought she had forgotten came back. The images of the people she lost or caused her pain flooded her mind as she tried to push them away. The shooting of her parents flashed in her mind, the times when she would curl up into a ball on her bunk bed because of someone raping her flashed. Her eyes snapped opened as cold sweat dripped down her face. "Shh it's okay." Was heard in her ear. She felt the reassuring arms of the wing pilot. She calmed down and slowed her heavy breathing then relaxing. "What do you dream about that wakes you up like this?" He asked into her ear.  
  
"My. My past." She said a little uneasy. She pressed closer to him trying to find refuge in his embrace. She wasn't really doing it on purpose but it made her feel safe. "All of those times I wanted to curl up and die." She said she turned in his arms and looked straight into his eyes. He saw pain and sadness reflect in the raging fire that was her soul. She was much like a fire when played around with you where burned but if you let it burn you'll feel the warmth and liveliness of it. She was very much alive though slowly dimming out with pain and sadness. He then thought that he was the cause of it all but pushed it aside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ivy woke up with a start. She looked at the clock and put her head in her hands. It was only two so that meant she had only slept two hours. It wasn't her fault she had a role in this whole war but she didn't really like it. She was an assassin and was treated like one, high stakes, over estimations, killing, and nightmares. She slept in a very comfy hammock that hung in the corner far from the door. Trowa had the bed but she didn't mind she always slept in a hammock. She grew up on a ship that sailed the Pacific Ocean though she was a colony born. Her parents where the best people any one could come across, though she lost them in a hurricane when she was ten. She remembered swinging in her hammock when they sailed at night. She majored in poisons even when she was little. Her parents where also major poison experts that worked on finding cures for many different poisons. However the small family wasn't on the ocean, or in a jungle somewhere on earth, they where in space looking for in planetary cures for poisons. Though she remembered the hurricane more vividly, Ivy remembered a few memories of her parents. She also had a little sister that had dead by drowning; she tried to save her but was too late. Tonight's dream was about the day her little sister Kyle drowned. Kyle's face had the terrified look her had was up in the air, she was slowly sinking, Ivy went after her but when she got back to the ship it was to late. "I shouldn't blame myself." She whispered to no one. The dream was so comprehensive that it seemed to happen again.  
  
"For what?" Was heard next to her. When she looked she stared into the eye of Trowa.  
  
"For the death of Kyle." Ivy said taking out a picture of two little girls. One was a six-year-old version of Ivy and the other was a four year old with curly honey brown hair and deep green eyes. "The four year old is Kyle my little sister." Ivy said pointing to the four year old who was balancing twenty thick books on her head. They where on the deck of a big navy type ship, Ivy was reading a book with several books on her head, that where all about different poisons, and toxins. "I only remember small little parts of my past. One was the day she died. We where out on deck of that ship and she fell over board. I went after but when I made it back on deck she was already dead. I can't remember weather or not we where the best sisters or not. I lost most of my memory when the ship went down. I was the only survivor; I was ten when it happened. I rowed in a small little raft all the way to the Hawaiian Islands about two hundred miles away from where the ship went down. I only had few belongings and few memories to guide me there but I made it." She said she handed him another picture of a family. The mother had black hair and piercing poison green eyes, the father had brown hair and deep brown eyes, and then there was Kyle and Ivy standing on some books to look as tall as their parents. The picture was on the deck of a ship and in the picture the family was happy not a care in the world.  
  
"This is your family?" Trowa asked only receiving a nod from her. "Do you have a uncle or auntie?"  
  
"Uncle." She said taking back her pictures. "I wish I could remember my mother, father, or Kyle. I know that they where my family, I know who they are, but I don't know how I felt about them." She said putting the pictures away after taking one more look at them. "Now the other girls are like my sisters even though we're the same age. Do you have any family?"  
  
"Yes a sister but besides that I don't remember if I have or not." Trowa said sitting down on the bed. "I had amnesia when I was younger and from then on all I know is who to fight or how to fit into a circus."  
  
"Sounds like me except for the circus part. I mostly know about toxins and ocean life. Though I was a colony born I remember the ocean and how unforgiving it can be." Ivy said as the first eminence of light flooded into the room. "It's funny that I can only remember things that cause sadness and things that are vital to my job."  
  
"At least you have some memory of your childhood." Trowa said looking down at the floor.  
  
"And sometimes that troubles you to know those memories. Though its as much troubling not to know them." Ivy stated rolling up in her hammock tell it look like a cocoon. "I wish I was a butterfly instead of what I am. Just fluttering around in the air not a care in the world." She started to hum to her self about becoming a little butterfly. Trowa chuckled at this little incident causing the cocoon to turn back into a hammock but somehow she got out still rapped up in her blanket. "Did I just hear the emotionless one chuckle?"  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked avoiding the subject.  
  
"You did chuckle and don't deny it." She said ignoring the question. She gracefully walked over to him and sat down on the bed still rapped up.  
  
"Yes but how did you do that?" Trowa asked still curious about the whole thing.  
  
"Well I've always do that for some reason. I guess it's one of those old memories that I don't know about." She said with a shrug. With that they got ready for the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay so I get a little off topic but hey we learn some things about the girls. My cousin said it isn't far that when he helped that no one reviewed and avoided even touching this one and says that if I get reviews from this one it's not far. So just to bug the hell out of him review this chappy and not the other one. I'll be on top and he'll be a little maggot that is five years older then me. Mwahahahahahaha. Review plz. 


	9. Sandy is out plus the start of a poker g...

Sorry I didn't update for sometime but I had to study for a History test and an English test. To tell you the truth I don't see why we have to learn about some died people but ya do I guess. I also want to know if Romeo and Juliet is suppose to be so hard to read. Well any way I've updated and that's all that matters right. Well read and review plz.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own minor characters and the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sandy was already up when Ivy and Trowa walked in. She was moving as fast as the wind fixing up some breakfast for the ones that where going to wake up soon. She seemed like a sandy blur to the sleepy eyed duo. "Oh marrow. Silver and Sparky are back sleeping. They came home at one this morning so please don't make any loud noises. Sparky said she saw our uncles and will tell us what's up." Sandy said as the rest of the residents in the apartment besides the two asleep came in.  
  
"That's good and all but I need some coffee." Ivy said sitting down in a chair around the table. Sandy just walked by putting down a cup of black coffee some sugar and some cream then went back to her cooking.  
  
"What do you mean 'she saw our uncles' I thought they where on earth not in the L2 colony cluster? Does that mean that you know how they are?" Raven question sitting down at the table also.  
  
"I don't know. Let's just say spending to much time around spies sort of makes you used to their long hours and early morning returns." Sandy replied in a shrug putting down the food then sat down her self. The boys looked at each other then sat down.  
  
"In other words you where spying on them." Ivy stated looking at the blonde. She only smiled then went back to her food.  
  
"But how, I, wait you, huh?" Raven asked very confused. "You mean you spied on them and heard what they said?"  
  
"Yep. You could also say I was listening in on their conversation." Sandy said not looking at her friend. "And I don't think your uncle is dead Raven."  
  
"If I didn't know you for five years I would think you where a psychic." Raven said crossing her arms.  
  
"So who are your uncles?" Heero asked taking a sip of his coffee that had magically appeared when he sat down. [1]  
  
"Sorry but I wont tell you that." Sandy said kindly and somewhat bluntly.  
  
"Won't tell." Ivy said emotionlessly.  
  
"I won't tell you." Raven said her arms where still crossed but a definite scowl appeared on her face. At that moment she almost looked like Wufie, which crept the boys out. Wufie scowled and crossed his arms looking at her. They had gotten used to it but it still crept them all out that the two could look so similar.  
  
"Don't bother." Ivy said to Sandy who looked ready to say something. Instead Sandy nodded then motion to the door and got up. "See you tonight." Ivy said as Sandy went to her room. Sandy left with out a word but remembered to wave her good bye before she was completely out the door. She went threw the streets with great speed always looking behind her or peering around corners before going on. Inside her jacket was a new acid that she had. It was made to only effect a certain type of blood that her victims had. She was immune to it but it still could burn if she touched it.  
  
"There it is." She whispered looking at an old base that was used many years ago. She slowly and stealthily went in threw some pipes. When she got to the main water supply she poured the acid in. She then readied a small bomb that wouldn't destroy any thing. After that was all done she quickly got out and pressed a button on a remote. She watched in pleasure as people evacuated some were melting because of the acid others where getting sick. "That should do it." She said to her self before taking off to another base on her list of ten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat up fast looking around. Her eyes darted around in the room as the door cracked open reveling her braided roommate. She looked at the clock and fell back on the bed. Duo walked in shutting the door behind him. She looked at the ceiling wanting to go back to bed. "Can I sleep longer?" she asked him not taking her eyes off the ceiling. He chuckled before sitting down on the bed.  
  
"And waste away the day. I don't think so." He said brushing the hair out of her eyes. She smiled and thought about the day. "Come on you've been asleep for almost all day. Why can't ya wake up and see us?"  
  
"Because I'm a vampire waiting for a bite ta eat." She said sarcastically making him chuckle once again. "Dou?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why do ya 'ave a braid?" she asked looking at him for a second. She saw pain and sadness flash in his brilliant violet eyes. "Ya don't 'ave ta tell me if ya don't want ta." She said not wanting to hurt him. By the look she saw in his eyes she could tell it was something important that shouldn't be forced out into the open.  
  
"How 'bout this? I tell ya why I 'ave my braid and you tell me why you have those unnatural silver eyes." He suggested with a small smile that she could see. She thought about it for a second before nodding her head. "Well it reminds me of my mother and I have always had it even as a small child." He said as pain reflected in his eyes for a second before they went back to their happy little selves again.  
  
"My eyes, well ta make a long story short, when I was three I had blue eyes. Well my mom was a scientist and one day I was in her lab with my big brother, dad, and her. She was explaining something to them that I couldn't really understand. Then something went wrong there was a bright flash and in the end I was the only survivor in a pile of rubble. My big brother had used his body ta shield me but in the end I was alone. My eyes 'cause of the explosion had somehow become a haunting silver and my senses had become more acute. After the explosion I was out on the streets then my uncle found me and took me in." She said as a tear escaped her eye. "So you see if the explosion hadn't happen then I would have blue eyes instead of silver."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For wha'?" She asked sitting up and looking into his eyes.  
  
"For making you remember all those hard times." He said looking into her eyes that had become a grayish color. Without warning she lunged at him and buried her face into his chest crying. For a second he was flabbergasted but then put his arms around her rubbing her back. Although she was crying uncontrollably her senses where still on high alert considering she felt so weak when showing her sadness. After a while she calmed down still awake. She looked up at him like a small child, which made him smile at her. "Feel better."  
  
"Much thanks." She said but instead of letting go she buried her face back into his chest. She closed her eyes listening to the beating of his heart. "Sparky go away I need sleep." She said to the door before it could open.  
  
"Fine but I'll come back in two hours. If you don't want to come out willingly I'll just drag you out by your hair." Was heard on the other side of the door. Silver gulped at the thought then grabbed her hair looking at it. "Hn, scared?"  
  
"No but I'll see you in two hours." Silver said looking at the door. She tilted her head then got an idea. "Hey Sparks can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up with out opening the door?" She asked holding up three fingers to the door.  
  
"Three and now either get out or go back to bed." Was heard before all went quiet.  
  
"How does she do it?" Silver asked looking at her fingers. She heard a chuckle from the form she was leaning on then remembered she was leaning on Duo. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothin'." He said letting go of her and backing away a little.  
  
"Tell me." She pleaded looking at him. He smiled and shook his head. She looked at him before pouncing on him pinning him to the bed. "Tell me." She said again then realized their position. "Please tell me."  
  
"Okay, okay, it's just that you remind me of well me and Sparky reminds me of Heero and well think of it. For the first time I saw how funny it is when me and Hee-chan bicker well me mostly." He said looking at the silver- eyed wonder sitting Indian style on his chest. She was pretty light but when she pinned him down like this he found he could only move his legs and head. "Um, can ya get off of me now?"  
  
"No, you're gonna stay right here until I feel like moving." She said crossing her arms her eyes where silver again and danced playfully with happiness. "Or until you can get me off of you."  
  
"Fine, if ya want it that way." He said tickling her. She tried to hold back the laughs but it was no use. She fell off of him laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"No (laughs) no f (giggles) no fare." She said trying to sit up. He pulled her back onto him and kept her there in a tight grip. "Hey."  
  
"Wha'? Ya can pin me down but I can't hold ya or tickle ya. I say that's no fare." He said into her ear. She stopped struggling and fell limp.  
  
"There now I'm your little rag doll happy." She said he chuckled holding her close. "Have you ever played poker?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
"Uh, yea I have why?" He asked as Silver got off the bed and got a deck of cards.  
  
"Wanna play?" she asked shuffling the cards. He nodded and the games began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sandy finished off all the bases within a few hours and was going to head home when she was knocked out. She woke up in a white room with a large mirror and a small stool. She looked around the room finding a speaker in the top right corner and a ventilation system in the top left corner of the wall with the mirror on it. She looked into the rafters seeing a few cameras located around the room. "Now where am I?" she asked no one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where is Sandy? Who's going to win the poker game? Will we ever find out how in the hell Sparky does that? And who are their Uncles? It's kind of obvious at this point but who cares. Now that you've read review plz and thanks. 


	10. Sandy's home and Sparky has a Temper

Yes a new chappy. It took sometime but my Grandma died and I needed to comfort my mom. Well there is some mild swearing coming up. Don't worry its not that bad but be warned. Oh and we see a new thing about Sparky. Well read then after that Review I need some support.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the minor characters and the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver was winning when she heard someone sneak up behind her. Dou looked up at the person that had entered then smiled. "Wanna play Sparky?" He asked pointing to an empty set. Sparky shrugged and sat down in the chair. They started to play then before long Raven, Ivy, Heero, and Trowa entered. "Hey wanna play? I'm sortta losin' my money ta Sparky." Dou asked motioning to the other seats. In the end Sparky won but what was interesting was Dou and Silver had both cheated and still she won.  
  
"But how I was cheatin and she still won?" Silver asked looking at her red- eyed friend. She looked straight into her eyes and saw a small lighting bolt appear in Sparky's right eye. Sparky just shrugged and walked out not bothering with the question. She walked down the hall to her room and entered. As if on cue her laptop beeped signaling that she had another mission. She read it and let out a small growl.  
  
"Why should I have to rescue her?" she asked coldly to no one. She got up and went out the door slamming it before punching one of the walls as she went to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she punched a good hole in the dinner table before getting a cup of coffee.  
  
"What got you mad?" Wufie asked looking at the hole in the table. He had been leaning up against the wall when she came in. Before her Silver came in mumbling about Sparky winning a poker game and all of her money was down the drain.  
  
"Sandy." Was his only answer she gave him before she spoke again. "She has been caught and if I don't bring her back they are likely to find out where we are or even worse kill her and find out where we are." She said coldly. Her voice was so cold that it sent cold shivers down his spine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Speak you bitch. Where are the gundam pilots? Where are your friends?" The guard said dunking Sandy's head back under the ice cold water that they where using to get some answers.  
  
"I won't tell you anything, you're wasting your time." Sandy said only to get dunked again. When she came back up someone hit her hard across the face and she was under water again.  
  
"You'll tell us if you want to keep your life." The guard threatened coldly.  
  
"If it means I have to die to make sure my friends are alive to face you, so be it." Sandy said before going back under the water. They went on trying to get answers for another hour before throwing her back into the cell she was kept in. She had a black eye, a cut across her cheek, and a rather big bruise on her stomach, she was starving, and there were some cuts on her arms. She was cold and the little dip she had this morning wasn't helping. "Four days huh. Well if they don't come soon I believe I'll just be another body in a grave." She said to her self. She had destroyed the camera so that meant extra security by the door. All she was wearing now was her mussel shirt, her army paints, her army boots, and her fingerless gloves. They still couldn't figure out an antidote to her acid but to tell you the truth was there was no antidote and the chemical structure was hard to copy. Just then there was a commotion out side and when the door was kicked down there stood Sparky. "Hello nice to see you." Sandy said standing up with little trouble. They took off and soon were on their way home.  
  
"Torture?" Sparky asked supporting Sandy as they walked.  
  
"Yea they wanted to know where you where and I wouldn't tell them." Sandy answered as they made it to the door of their apartment. "What time is it?"  
  
"02200 hours." Sparky said opening up the door and helping Sandy in.  
  
"Sandy wha' happen to ya?" Silver asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Torture." Sandy said as Sparky helped her onto the couch.  
  
"Ivy get her some food." Sparky ordered coldly as she went to get the first aid kit. She came back and started to patch Sandy up. "Did they get any information?"  
  
"No they didn't even get my name." Sandy said shivering slightly. Silver came in and put a blanket next to her then left to help Ivy. When she entered the kitchen the boys where sitting around the table going over a mission plan.  
  
"Ivy do ya think she'll be alright?" Silver asked concern dripped in her voice. "How 'bout ya Raven?"  
  
"She has pulled threw more life threatening situations before." Raven said leaning up against the counter.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine." Ivy said looking over to her silver-eyed friend that was pacing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I don't know, she is sufferin' from blood loss, and hypothermia." Silver said still pacing around the kitchen not bothering to look at her friends. The boys looked at her noting that she wasn't her happy self but more scared and sad. Raven watched her with pity she knew about Silver's past and knew that losing friends to her was like losing her family all over again. Raven sighed catching Silver by the shoulders as she was passing by and made Silver look at her.  
  
"She'll make it but if she doesn't you can beat me to a pulp. Okay?" Raven said looking straight into Silver's eyes.  
  
"Okay but I'm still worried." Silver said sitting down in an empty chair.  
  
"You should stop worrying so much, it'll give you grays." Raven said sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Well ya should show some concern she is your friend after all." Silver said coldly crossing her arms and a staring contest began. Ivy just shook her head and left into the living room with a bowl of soup for Sandy.  
  
"They're at it again." Ivy said putting the bowl down on the coffee table.  
  
"Silver go to the old warehouse on Maple and Pine. Raven I need you to got to the old shuttle launch port in the west. Silver someone will be there to brief you on what you have to do. Raven I need you to find any sign that the launch has been used recently." Sparky said walking into the kitchen looking at the two.  
  
"I'm not goin'." Silver said looking at Sparky.  
  
"You are going if you know what's good for you." Sparky said coldly glaring at Silver. Silver looked scared but still held her ground. This time the staring contest was on more dangerous grounds considering they where after all a spy and an assassin, both knew how to kill but one knew how to sneak around and was fast. "Don't make me repeat myself." Sparky said as her eyes danced dangerously. Raven saw this and got out of the way, she didn't want to get caught up in a battle that would be coming shortly.  
  
"I said I won't go and I won't. You'll have ta drag me there if you want me ta do anything." Silver said her eyes had become a whitish blue.  
  
"That can be arranged." Sparky said moving towards Silver not making a sound as she walked. Silver all of a sudden saw the odds of winning a fight against Sparky and took off to do what was asked of her. "Why are you still here?" Sparky asked the still standing around Raven. Raven shrugged and left knowing all to well that she shouldn't get on Sparky's bad side at the moment. Especially when Sparky is mad, and at the moment she seemed just that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well it's done. I know it took a while and there are some swearing in it but I haven't had the best week lately. So I wrote what I felt. Now you know the drill you read no you review I hope you like it. 


	11. Start of Silver's Mission and the End of...

Well here is another chappy you know you should review more maybe I'll review sooner. Well any way as my friend Andy says 'ya can't count on anythin' ta happen unless ya make it happen' whatever the heck that means. She is very knowledgeable it's just half the time you don't know what she is saying. Knowledgeable very big word that I have no clue what it means but it sounds good. Well read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own minor characters not mentioned in the anime or manga oh and I own the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It didn't take long for Raven to get ready for her short notice mission but she was used to having them. "See you when I get back." She said walking to the door dressed in her normal outfit.  
  
"Don't get caught." Ivy whispered going back to her room.  
  
"I hope you don't get caught and stay alive." Sandy said weakly, she seemed really weak but was to stubborn or to concerned for others to admit it, Raven guessed both. Raven just nodded and left out the door going to do what she does best. She moved almost as if she was flying. Her silhouette could be seen weaving in and out of shadows in the dark of night.  
  
"Now she said the west port but which one. There are several old west ports on the colony." She growled to herself going down a dark ally. "Might as well start with the closest one." She whispered moving threw the shadows of the port buildings. Her waist length hair was in a ponytail and was swaying slowly in the gentle wind. She quickly maneuvered into the vacant port.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver sped quickly down the street. "Was it Maple and Oak or Oak and Pine or Maple and Pine? Ugh me and my memory you'd think out of every thing I lost my memory wouldn't be one of them." She said in frustration. She looked down at her wrist and saw the little maple leaf and a pinecone drawn there. "Maple and Pine that's it. Thank god I drew the pictures." She said with a sigh heading to her destination. When she got there she saw an old warehouse and a rather new warehouse. "Wha'? Two warehouses. Man my life is tough." She said holding her head trying to think of weather it was the old warehouse or the new warehouse. She decided to go with the old warehouse knowing one was the right chouse and it was after all a fifty, fifty chance that she would mess up.  
  
"Whose there?" a voice in the shadows asked as Silver walked in. "Oh it's you niece." A shadow said as four others appeared around her.  
  
"Hello, Sparks sent me here, said that ya migh' need me for sometin'." Silver stated with a shrug thanking any god out there that she picked the right warehouse.  
  
"Well yes, we do need you. You see this girl over there?" the shadow of her uncle said pointing over to Hale. Silver nodded lightly turning to her uncle's silhouette. "We need you to bring her to the Weston Research Base in the next colony then come back here."  
  
"Okee dokee panocee." Silver said helping the girl up and escorting her out but not before writing down Weston Research Base on her arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven was watching as Oz solders loaded up unlicensed shuttles with bombs and guns. She easily took a few pictures before checking the shuttles' time schedules, contents, and destinations. After that was done she left the way she came smiling to herself thinking of how fast she had got the mission over with. "After two tries huh?" she asked herself before slowing her run to a jog and soon reached her street. It was now eight in the morning and she knew they all would be awake but it wasn't the others she was worried about it was Sandy. Sure she doesn't show that she cares for her friend but under that she was so worried to lose another person she cared about. She took a deep breath pushing her emotions away from the surface and entered into the apartment not bothering to say hello to anyone.  
  
"Raven you're back." Sandy said with a weak smile she was still on the couch and some how Sparky had went out and got her some blood from a hospital. The blood was a perfect match and Sandy's color was slowly coming back.  
  
"I've found something rather interesting." Raven said handing Sparky a disk and the camera. Sparky nodded and went back to her room to check out what Raven brought back.  
  
"What was that?" Ivy asked looking at Raven.  
  
"Information on the west port sector T9." Raven said going to her room. The boys looked at each other when she left.  
  
"What do you think the scientists are up to?" Dou asked out of the blue looking up to the ceiling.  
  
"Who are the scientists?" Sandy asked since she was the only girl there. Ivy had left to read a book in her hammock.  
  
"The people we work for, they're Dr. J, Professor G, Dr. S, Instructor H, and Master O, the ones that built the gundams." Heero said looking up from his laptop. "I thought you would know that." He stated then went back to his typing.  
  
"Hello, I'm a assassin not a spy. I wouldn't have known unless I did a very complex background search on you." Sandy stated matter-a-factly.  
  
"She has a point." Trowa said backing her up. "Yet we know little about her."  
  
"You know he's right." Wufie said thinking for a little. "The only thing we know is that she's an assassin and her name is Sylvania Hardstone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Um, not much to say but WRITER'S BLOCK. ;_; don't be mad at me I tried but I, I, I don't know what else to say. If I can't think of something it will probably never get finished. Well it seems no one likes the story anyway not many reviews so I guess no one would mind right? Well review and maybe just maybe I'll update it if I can think of something. *Goes into a closet to think and cry* 


	12. Sandy's brother and Sparky takes Heero a...

My friend Andy made me think of the new chappy. Considering we went to a movie and I wouldn't shut up. But I won't say anything and ruin it for you readers. Dose any one read this any more? I feel so unloved. Well Read and Review when you're done.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own minor characters not mentioned in the manga or anime and I own the girls so if you want to barrow them tell me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know he's right." Wufie said thinking for a little. "The only thing we know is that she's an assassin and her name is Sylvania Hardstone."  
  
"Well you also know my assassin name is Sandstorm and I'm called Sandy, so you'd think with all those things thrown at you, you would figure something out about me or my friends." Sandy said shifting a little.  
  
"But you erased any information on yourself before we could look." Heero pointed out and the other boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ah, but I haven't seen any information on me for two years. Even then I didn't erase it because I knew it might help some one in finding me. Back then I was all alone no friends and I was rather merciless." Sandy said thinking back to those days. "Not tell a half a year ago did I find out about the other girls. And I didn't meet them tell I went to see my uncle. We would chat over the Internet and when we meet each other it was like meeting a whole new person. You see on the net they where kind, funny, easygoing but in person they where cold, merciless, and quick to draw a gun. Yet I know all there is to know about them as they do me well most of it. The only one I can't figure out is the enigma Sparky."  
  
"So you know nothing about her?" Wufie asked as her expression dimmed.  
  
"I know little about her and what I do know still scares me. For what I know is just about her reputation, cold, merciless, blood thirsty, and is never seen. Though after she leaves devastation is left in her wake. I once saw a picture of what she did and I had a month's worth of nightmares. To think she could kill millions just for information, not even Raven is capable of such an act." Sandy said looking away from the boys. "But she does have a good heart just misguided or has been scared."  
  
"I see so what you're saying is she has a good heart but causes devastation and that's all you know." Trowa said once what she said sunk in.  
  
"Yes if she wasn't a spy she would probably be a terrorist or a assassin." Sandy said shutting her eyes. "She fits the bill for all three jobs."  
  
"Sounds like she has serous problems." Dou said blinking at Sandy.  
  
"It sounds like you're talking about me behind my back." A cold voice said behind them. All of them turned to where the voice was and found Sparky in the doorway.  
  
"How long where you there?" Heero asked pointing to her.  
  
"A few minutes after the conversation started." Sparky said looking over to Sandy who seemed really interested in a magazine. "Sandy I hope you know that I have a copy of your back ground before it was erased. If you don't want any one to know about it, I suggest you don't talk be hind my back." Sparky said coolly before turning and going back to her room. Sandy didn't look up from the magazine because what she found was rather interesting. She pulled out a pair of scissors from her paints and cut out a small article before flipping threw it again.  
  
"Are ya the one that likes ta cut out things from the news papers and magazines?" Dou asked looking over her shoulder to see what she had cut out.  
  
"What gave it away?" She asked cutting out another article this one a little bigger. All of them where based on assassinations that had happened recently.  
  
"Why are you only cutting out those articles?" Trowa asked lifting his visible eyebrow.  
  
"Because it's a record." She said going to the new newspaper.  
  
"A record?" Heero asked looking up from his laptop.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How can a bunch of articles be a record?" Dou asked looking as she cut out another article. On the back was a picture he had wanted to cut out.  
  
"Quatre remember that black scrape book I told you not to touch." Sandy said cutting out an ad for an assassin.  
  
"Yes I do." Quatre said thinking back a little to the black scrape book under the mattress of the bed.  
  
"Can you get it for me?" She asked doing more cutting. He nodded and went to get it, when he came back he gave it to her. She opened it up and they saw a bunch of articles in rows of three. "You see you can track a certain assassin by news articles." She said putting the articles she cut out into the right pages. There where articles on Poison Ivy, Silver Wolf, Siren, Tiger, White Shadow, and Zephyr.  
  
"I know Poison Ivy is Ivy and Silver Wolf is Silver but who are the others?" Wufie asked looking at them.  
  
"Well Silver before she was called Silver Wolf she was called Siren, and I'm related to Tiger, White Shadow, and Zephyr." Sandy said placing a few new articles under Tiger's section of her book. "Unfortunately Whitey died on a mission and Zephyr is in jail. Tiger is getting to old and sooner or later he'll die." She said casually.  
  
"How did White Shadow die?" Heero asked out of curiosity.  
  
"A gundam pilot shot him right between the eyes." She said glaring at Heero. "Tell me does St. Gloria ring a bell or two?"  
  
"Yes I destroyed that base and only killed. Oh." Heero said seeing what she meant. He had killed her brother.  
  
"Oh is right but fortunately for you I don't want revenge or you would have perished out on that field where we found you." Sandy said flipping threw her scrapbook to the last page of White Shadow's. "White Shadow one of the elite assassins finally met his end when the gundam pilot of Wing Zero shot him between the eyes. He was out on a mission to kill the major of the St. Gloria Base. Taking a wrong turn, turned out to be his last. At the age of fourteen his body burned in the flames of the base. All that was left was a few bones, ashes, and melted flesh. When his parents where found they couldn't comment for they would have already have known their youngest son perished that day. For they where found lying next to each other in the St. Catharine Cemetery." She read some of the article out loud so they could hear. "Just shows that you shouldn't want to grow up to fast." She whispered so only Heero could hear.  
  
"Ya mean Heero killed your brother and ya don't want ta pound him into the ground?" Dou asked as Ivy walked in.  
  
"Nope and even if I wanted to pound him into the ground I couldn't do so at the moment." Sandy said going back to flipping threw the newspaper.  
  
"But how do you know which assassin assassinated someone?" Trowa asked as Ivy left and came back with a cup of water.  
  
"They always leave a certain mark. Like Sandy and her acids." Ivy said handing Sandy a different newspaper full of recent assassinations. "I finished reading it."  
  
"And when did you get it?" Sandy asked looking at Ivy.  
  
"Four this morning." Ivy said turning on the T.V and searching the channels.  
  
"So that's where you went." Raven said walking into the room.  
  
"How did you know I left the house?" Ivy asked blinking her eyes.  
  
"Wired a small camera the size of a spec of dust to the door." She said holding up her watch showing her the little picture of the hallway outside the door. "I sort of got bored one night."  
  
"How did you do wire it up without one of us knowing?" Sandy asked tilting her head.  
  
"Sparky helped me." Raven said with a shrug.  
  
"No wonder why." Ivy said shaking her head.  
  
"It would help if you two where trained to make a little noise instead of none." Sandy muttered reading threw the newspaper Ivy gave her.  
  
"But then how would we get information without getting caught. What they did to you is just mild torture. For spies they would be lucky to get out a live." Raven said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Is that why you have that long scare that starts from your right shoulder and goes down you backbone?" Sandy asked looking up from her reading.  
  
"Yes they took a whip and whipped my back tell I bled then the took a knife and cut down." Raven said casually.  
  
"Ouch." Was all that Dou said and winced thinking of how much that would hurt.  
  
"Then they took a gun and shot me in the leg, tied me to a brick and threw me into some ice cold water, beat me, then when they couldn't get any information. The gave me the electric chair and I still lived, I was sore for a few weeks but I lived." Raven said watching Ivy flip threw the channels.  
  
"Are ya immortal?" Dou asked looking at her.  
  
"Nope, my training was much harsher. They tried to make me the perfect spy but I refused." Raven said grabbing the remote from Ivy and stopping it on a news channel.  
  
"Perfect spy?" Heero asked looking up at Raven.  
  
"Some one that can get information, not be heard or seen, and doesn't regret what they do. Oh and they also can stand as much pain thrown at them." Raven said watching a racecar race. "Or in other words Sparky."  
  
"Can you sum that up it looks like Dou didn't quiet get it?" Quatre asked looking at his bewildered friend.  
  
"A spy that isn't afraid to die and can stand immense pain so the information doesn't leave their lips until seeing their hired boss." Raven said watching the race. Her eyes never veered from it, and she never blinked.  
  
"Why are you watching races?" Sandy asked looking up from more readings.  
  
"Because there is a certain person that is suppose to be there." Raven said glancing down on an electric pocket planner.  
  
"And you're looking for this certain person why?" Sandy asked now interested in the race instead of the newspaper.  
  
"I'm suppose to be tracking the bastard but he seems to slip from my grasp every time." Raven said her eyes quickly scanning the crowd.  
  
"Revenge or mission?" Ivy asked enjoying the race.  
  
"Both." Raven said as her eyes flashed with rage but subsided quickly.  
  
"Well what dose this person look like?" Sandy asked quickly prying her eyes away from the race as chemicals came on.  
  
"He's the owner of number 4. It would help if I knew what exactly my employers want with him." Raven said with a frown.  
  
"That's nice by the way have you seen Silver?" Ivy said looking at the stats of the drivers.  
  
"She went to another colony to drop something off." Sparky said walking to the door.  
  
"Where are ya goin'?" Dou asked looking at her.  
  
"To the store we ran out of a few things, and I have to pick a few other things up." Sparky said opening up the door to leave for the store.  
  
"Can I come?" Dou asked with big puppy eyes.  
  
"If you're ready in five minutes you can come." She said closing the door and leaning up against the wall waiting. Heero stood up and Dou went to put on a shirt. With in five minutes the trio where in the car with a list of stuff they needed. They where going to a mall about two miles away but they didn't mind, only thing was Dou was getting on the two other peoples nerves. "Dou."  
  
"Yea?" Dou asked finishing up his story of a purple gold fish and a blue cat.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Sparky yelled at him in an ice-cold voice. They had only been in this traffic jam for five minutes and that was all she needed for him to dance on her last nerves. Dou instantly cowered in the back as the red head glared at him in the mirror. Heero gratefully watch the car in front of them as the kids started to make faces at them.  
  
"I think he shouldn't come on our next trip to the store." Heero said quietly.  
  
"I think he should shrivel up and die before he loses my patients." Sparky said as Dou watched a dog in the next car over. "How do you put up with It?"  
  
"It is easy to put up with, just pay no attention to It." Heero said as the two dubbed Dou, It.  
  
"Well the sooner we get there and back the sooner I can do some work." Sparky said leaning back into the passengers seat. Heero let a whisper of a smirk pass over his lips before disappearing.  
  
"You know Silver was right that day when I first saw Simon against Sandy." Heero said as the conversation took off. Dou even was in the conversation with some little remarks in his defense but mostly kept to himself. Soon the shopping trip was over and where greeted with a rather relived Sandy. She was worried that Dou's antics would push Sparky over the edge and would take her rage out on the cause.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay now that, that is done I can move on I guess well don't expect anything soon. I need to think but maybe a new chappy would be up by next year. It is 12/23/02 so maybe as an x-mas present for you readers I'll get a short Christmas chappy up. No promises though well now that you have read you can review or you cant review and make me cry what ever suits you. 


	13. Headaches, Eyes, and News

Okay a new chappy good yes. Well any way a few little notes, Silver is not a alcoholic she just likes the stuff but rarely gets it I'm just spoiling her in this chappy, the girls are eighteen and the boys are nineteen, U.S.O is the Underground Spy Organization, and all the girls have troubled pasts but have been with their uncles for a while when they where little. Okay now enough of my rambling enjoy this new long chappy and remember to review. +4 reviews means new chappy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own any minor characters and the girls and organizations I make up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A day later, a very tired worn out Silver trudged into the room around lunchtime. She only muttered hellos before making her way to her room. She was almost into her room when she collapsed on the hard dark blue carpet. She started to mutter many curses to herself trying to pick herself up at the same time. After five minutes of not being successful she decided on crashing right there in the middle of the hallway. Sparky was leaning on the doorframe of her room watching Silver the whole time. The others looked at Silver who seemed really comfortable there alone on the blue carpet. "Should we move her or wake her up?" Raven asked as many ways to wake up Silver formed in her mind. Sandy shot her a disprovable look as Ivy and Sparky just shrugged going on with life. Dou walked up and picked up the brunette so Raven wouldn't get any ideas. When he brought her into the room they shared (A.K.A Their room) he laid her down on the bed and took off her shoes and pants putting a pair of shorts on her. Meanwhile she slept a peaceful sleep but the scent of alcohol was very present on her breath. He braided her hair just in case she was intoxicated and wouldn't throw up in it. After that was done he left her to her sleep.  
  
"Hey is Silver a alcoholic?" Dou asked walking into the room. The girls looked up from what they where doing and the boys glanced up at him.  
  
"She does have a habit of drinking every once and a while. Why do you ask?" Sandy said tilting her head ever so slightly.  
  
"Well I smelt the scent of alcohol on her breath that's all." He answered as Sparky looking in deep thought for a minute then went back to what she was doing.  
  
"Sparky I don't think she left all that time just to get drunk." Sandy said going back to cooking some food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver woke up after having one of her many frequent nightmares. She looked around for a while taking in her surroundings. Just then a sharp pain hit her head as she remembered what happened after the mission she was sent on. She had gone back to the colony and staid out all night clubbing and drinking. The she felt nauseous as the room tilted a little. "I shouldn't have had that last beer." She said to herself stumbling into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. When she entered Dou was in the shower but she didn't care and hoped he didn't either. She stumbled over to the toilet and threw up all the beer she had, had. That's when she noticed someone braided her hair and took a mental note to thank who ever it was. After she was done puking she heard the shower was off and Dou was in the bedroom getting dressed. She rinsed out her mouth and stumbled into the bedroom. "Sorry if I interrupted your time in the shower." She said wobbling a little.  
  
"Hey that's alright, ya feelin' better?" He asked looking over to her. He was dressed in his pants but that was all (A/N: And underwear but who looks).  
  
"Better then I did after I got smashed." She said with a smile but sat down on the bed and lay down. "Hey thanks for braidin' my hair." She said figuring he was the one that was so nice in doing so.  
  
"No problem." He said starting to braid his hair. He sat down on the bed trying to get his hair to corroborate which wasn't happening. Before he knew what happened Silver braided his hair into a neat tight braid and handed him the end. After he grabbed the end she collapsed on the bed curling up into a little ball holding her head.  
  
"Got any aspirin?" she asked massaging her pounding head. He chuckled and left out the door. A few minutes later he came back with some aspirin and a glass of water. She gratefully accepted it and lay there as he put on his shirt.  
  
"So where did ya go?" He asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Well I went one colony over then when I came back here I said what the heck and went out. I passed out in a bar parking lot then came back here." She said to the ceiling. "Do you know how much fun a night out on the town is?"  
  
"Yea it's the best thin' invented yet." Dou said with a big smile. "Unfortunately I usually go out on myself because the others are either saying that a mission is more important, are to innocent for their own good, never say a thin', or are screamin' at you for justice along with other things but that's if they aren't chasin' you around."  
  
"I know what ya mean. They have ta learn to try new thins, lighten up, and speak once in a while." She said turning her head to him. "Makes ya wonder if they are scared to do sometin' else."  
  
"They probably are, I mean Heero stayed behind closed doors trainin' all his life, Quatre was protected by his wealth and family, Trowa rarely show emotions, and Wufie is to busy with his honor and justice that it makes him to serious." He said sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Same with the girls, Sparky trainin', Sandy protected, Ivy emotionless, Raven serious. What about ya? What makes ya so different? So happy-go- lucky?" She asked turning over on her stomach and propping her head on her hands.  
  
"Well I didn't have the best childhood and to hide the pain I act happy to make it go away but the nightmares are very frequent." Dou said lowing his head.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to stir up bad memories. Though we both had bad pasts." She said allowing one lone tear to fall. Dou saw this and wiped the tear away before it could fall from her face. He held her chin in his hand slowly moving towards her, tilting her head ever so slightly. When there was only a half an inch between them there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Dou we have a mission or have you forgotten." Heero's voices said on the other side of the door. He moved away from her and flashed her a small smile before walking out of the door. She sighed silently cursing at Heero for his 'perfect timing'. Not wanting to face the other girls she crawled back under the covers of the bed and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All of them left except for Sparky and Silver. Sparky was currently in her bedroom sitting at the desk looking at a mirror that was on the desk with a lot of small bolts and gears. She looked into the mirror and sighed slightly, her right eye was a gold orb and was opened. "I should just wear a patch." She whispered to herself taking her tools and began to work on her eye. The one physical thing that no one knew about was her mechanical eye that she had since she was five. As the years went on she would upgraded it and repair it when no one was around to see it. She had no feeling in it so if someone shot her in that eye the bullet would only imbed its' self in the top layer and not go any deeper. She sighed as she finished up the adjustments and looked at the mirror as her eye closed and flipped back to revel the normal red eye it usually was. After that was done she cleaned up her mess and left the room. She took her laptop and was working in the kitchen when the boys came back from their mission.  
  
"Where are the others?" Quatre asked looking at her.  
  
"Silver fell back asleep and the others went to the mall." Sparky said not looking up from her work. Just then Silver walked into the kitchen wearing an olive shirt that said 'DON'T ANNOY THE CRAZY PERSON' written in blue and white letters and a pair of jeans. Her hair was still in a braid and she was wearing a pair of black toe socks. She walked up to a cupboard on a mission by the look in her eyes. She took out a glass and wet the rim, pulling out some salt she dipped the rim into it and set the glass aside. She opened the freezer and pulled out some crushed ice then looked in the frigater pulling out a bottle of Margarita mix. She put the ice in the cup and poured in the mix then sat down. Sparky looked at her and blinked.  
  
"What it's non-alcoholic." Silver said taking a drink of it. "And it's tasty."  
  
"At least it's better then the bottle of half full dry gin in the frigater I know you put there." Sparky muttered while waiting for something to down load.  
  
"I can't slip anythin' pass ya can I." Silver said looking at the red head. "Well that is the only alcoholic beverage I brought into this house." She said as the boys looked at her.  
  
"Ya mean you've been hidin' a half full bottle of dry gin right under our noses?" Dou asked in disbelief. She nodded her head with a big smile thinking of the drink in the frigater.  
  
"It has been there for five days now." Silver said quickly finishing off her margarita. She went over to the frigater and pulled out the drink in question. "It's half empty cause Sandy tried to dump it out but I manage to get half a bottle."  
  
"She doesn't like people drinking around her, it has something to do with her past." Sparky said getting up and leaving. Silver tilted her head a little with a confused look on before shrugging it off and taking off to her room to drink the rest of the bottle. The boys went their separate ways. Dou went to see if Silver would share the rest of the bottle. Wufie went to his room to go threw his normal routine, Quatre was drinking some tea, Trowa was reading the news paper and Heero went to his room to work.  
  
As dinnertime was coming around the other girls walked into the apartment. Sandy had gotten a few things from an herbal store, Ivy got a few more books, and Raven came in with her sword sharpened and polished as well as a new set of daggers. Though Sandy did have something else in a brown bag that wasn't labeled or anything. Silver cereous to what they brought home went to greet them giving the rest of the dry gin to Dou. "Hey guys get me anythin'?" She asked hovering over their things.  
  
"Yes it's in the brown bag but don't have it all at once." Sandy said with a smile. Silver looked in the bag and a huge smile lit up her face.  
  
"Aw ya shouldn't have." She said before taking off. Sparky came in and sat down on the couch with a sigh. She rubbed her temples trying to rid herself of her migraine.  
  
"What's wrong Sparky?" Sandy asked concerned for her friend.  
  
"I just have a headache that's all." Sparky said not looking at the others. She knew her eye was the cause of the whole thing and having Heero asking her questions about it didn't help.  
  
"Probably from looking at that computer all day." Raven said crossing her arms. Sparky closed her eyes just in time so that they wouldn't see that one was mechanical.  
  
"No it's not that." She said still rubbing her head.  
  
"Then what is it?" Heero asked walking into the room.  
  
"My right eye is mechanical." She muttered to low for anyone to hear clearly all except Sandy who happened to be right next to her.  
  
"What?" Sandy said as her eyes widened.  
  
"You heard me my right eye is mechanical." Sparky said her voice was just above a whisper.  
  
"Is that why ever once in a while I see a little lightingin' bolt in your eye?" Silver asked walking into the room. Sparky just nodded her head waiting for the pain to pass. "Now the question is how long has anyone not know 'bout this little secret of yours?"  
  
"I've kept it a secret from everyone around me since the day I got it, thirteen years ago." Sparky said looking at Silver who jumped back at the sight of the eye. It was a gold orb with a semi-circle in the middle and coming form the outer edge to the middle going into the opening was a small triangle that was embedded in the golden orb as well as the circle. Silver involuntary shivered at the sight.  
  
"That must have hurt." She said as the embedded spots glowed red then stopped. Just then a red spotter laser appeared focusing right between Silver's eyes. "Do you have any feeling in it?"  
  
"Nope, I lost feeling in the right side of my face when I lost my eye." Sparky said simply. The eye flipped back reveling the normal looking eye that they where used to. "I think I should just wear an eye patch instead of hassling with the mechanical eye."  
  
"I like it." Sandy said with a smile. Raven and Ivy nodded their head as Silver looked scared. The boys agreed with Raven and Ivy.  
  
"Well the glitches that come every once a year after I adjust it give me headaches." Sparky said plainly with a shrug.  
  
"How did you lose your eye?" Trowa asked looking at her.  
  
"Well I was in a explosion that killed my family and from there it was training. I fixed up my eye and healed before any one knew I had lost it." She answered as it started flipping back and forth. "At first it was a normal looking eye then as the years wore on I adjusted it so it fit my job."  
  
"It's creepy." Silver said shuttering a little. Sparky looked at her and her eye turned black and data ran a crossed it. "How can you see wit' it?"  
  
"A microchip connected to my brain." Sparky said as it went back to normal.  
  
"What just happened?" Ivy asked looking at Sparky.  
  
"Glitch." Sparky said putting her head in her hands again. "The microchip is just getting used to the adjustments, but it gives me one hell of a headache."  
  
"I'd believe it." Sandy said looking at Sparky.  
  
"But it doesn't hurt as much as when I lost the eye." Sparky said as her headache finally subsided and her eye went back to normal. "And it only lasts a half an hour."  
  
"I'm guessing the half an hour is over." Raven said looking at Sparky who got up and walked out. "Talk about mistress of secrets." Raven said before leaving the room.  
  
"You know Raven is right for thirteen years she has kept it a secret I wonder what else she has kept a secret from us." Sandy said lowing her head a little. "Well I'm going to go lay down."  
  
"Wha' it's only ten." Silver said still holding her brown bag. "Well I guess power shoppin' does tire someone out. Thanks for the present."  
  
"I knew you would like it." Sandy said before going to her room.  
  
"What did she get you?" Wufie asked allowing his curiosity show a little. Silver smiled a great big smile before pulling out a six-pack of beer.  
  
"She said not ta drink it all at once and I assume she wants me ta eat sometin' first." Silver said putting it back into her brown bag. "I'll drink any alcoholic beverage ya give me but I do save it sometimes." With that she went into the kitchen and stored her six-pack somewhere where no one would find it. "Ya touch my present ya gonna regret it." She said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"I take it they don't give you alcohol a lot." Quatre said as the boys including Dou who came out when Sparky was explaining about her eye.  
  
"Nope, they don't willin'ly give me anythin' unless it's my birthday. Though lately they are startin' ta give less and less." Silver said flipping threw some channels on the TV.  
  
"Why is that?" Trowa asked looking at her.  
  
"Well 'bout a year ago when we first met I um, how ta say this, I sortta stole their money but was caught by the red spy that doesn't let anythin' get past her." Silver said shuttering. "Never steal her money unless ya feel like gettin' pounded inta a wall or more like tossed threw a wall. It was brick, too."  
  
"She tossed you threw a brick wall?" Heero asked as that grabbed all of their attention.  
  
"Um, well it was three wall I don't know what happened after that." She said rubbing the back of her head. "I was knocked out."  
  
"Interesting." Heero said going back to his work. "What where your injuries like?"  
  
"Um, my head was cracked open, both legs broken, a rib broken and my wrist was dislocated." She said watching the TV not bothering with the boys' winces. "Not ta mention all the bruises." She said stopping on a news channel before an important message appeared on the TV. As they watched the more Silver gripped the remote soon after the message was over Silver crushed the remote in her hand. She looked down at it and frowned. "If only that remote was Dorothy." She said before dropping the pieces on the table and going to the door. She put on her coat and walked out with Dou close at her heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven was on her back looking at the ceiling of Wufie's and her room. She had the watch on listening to what was going on and to tell you the truth she didn't like it she didn't like it one bit. She was given the couch to sleep on but she didn't mind she normally slept on a mat on the ground a couch was no different. She had many things running threw her head some good some bad. Some involved the past some the present but all involved one certain blonde hair double eyed girl that didn't know the first thing about them. She gritted her teeth and threw a knife at the door just as it opened. She could see a blinking Wufie out of the corner of her eye. The knife had imbedded itself in the doorframe just inches away from his face. "Sorry about that." She said still looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well I guess not even my own room is safe." He mumbled taking the knife out of the doorframe and putting it on a dresser not far away. Raven flicked him off still looking at the ceiling. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"The ceiling any one can see that, baka." She said not taking her eyes away from the ceiling.  
  
"What did you call me onna?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Baka and that's what you are." She said still not looking at him. She knew right about then he would be mad but she was capable of taking him down if she wanted.  
  
"Humph, look who's talking baka yowaii onna." He retorted not expecting her to throw another knife this one just barely missed his head.  
  
"If I'm so weak then why do you think I've been alive all this time? The life of a spy is noting more then a suicide life. Every turn you make can very well be your last. A fast life with dark shadows always looming over you and sometimes those shadows attack so you have to be careful. A gundam pilot is more simple then any other. You can hide behind your mobile suit whenever you feel. You can have more places to hide. A spy life is hard, life, as a spy is always moving never stopping. I was arranged a marriage at a young age but I had to move because I was a spy ever since I was able to go out alone at night. I took easy jobs but soon people where looking for me so that they could get back their information so I left. When I turned around my house was in flames and my parents trapped along with my siblings. After that I was off on my own tell my uncle found me. Even then I was on the move every day never stopping never taking a break. So tell me Wufie which would you rather have the ability to stop after the war and enjoy a normal life or keep going on the long track of a spy?" She said still looking up at the ceiling. "Which a normal life or a spy life?"  
  
"I would want a normal life but how did you know about being a gundam pilot?" Wufie answered looking at her as she still stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"I know many things, like why you cry in your sleep sometimes. No matter how much you try to forget you always remember that day that L5 five colony was destroyed and your arranged wife died for you." She said still looking up at the ceiling. "I also know that you helped out Sally before she perished with the preventer's headquarters."  
  
"I miss them I admit that." He said sitting down on his bed getting into the conversation.  
  
"We always miss the ones we lose, but you're lucky they perished for a cause." She said glancing at him. "All the ones I cared about perished because of my foolishness."  
  
"That can't be true there must be one person that perished for you or a cause other then your foolishness." Wufie protested not knowing why he was but he felt like it was necessary.  
  
"The only one I know of is one I never met." She said closing her eyes. "She never got to see me and I never got to see her."  
  
"Your mother?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes she died giving birth to me and my twin brother. The one I thought was my mother was my dad's girlfriend he married a month after my mother's death." She said just as quiet. After that there was an eerie silence as both were at a loss for words. "Wufie what's it like to have your two real parents?" she asked tilting her head towards him.  
  
"Well I guess like having two loved ones that watch over you. I never really took notice to tell you the truth. I've always found it normal." He answered not looking at her.  
  
"Hmm, it must be nice having someone that loved you. I was always out on my own." She said looking back at the ceiling.  
  
"//Open the door and come out here I have to talk to you. \\" Her watch commanded. She looked at it and there was Sparky. She waited a little while hoping Sparky wasn't talking to her. "//Raven don't press your luck. \\" Sparky said over the watch. Raven sighed and left the room. She walked down the hallway looking at the clock. When she went passed the living room she saw Dou and Silver kissing but paid little attention to it. She made it to the door she slipped on her shoes and put on her jacket before exiting the apartment.  
  
"You called?" Raven asked the red head that stood in front of her. Sparky motioned her to follow so she did but was on guard incase something was fishy about Sparky's recent request. When they got to the park the sun was rising and they stopped at a bench.  
  
"I need your help." Sparky said sitting down on the bench. Raven took a seat next to her scanning her surroundings. "As you probably know that Dorothy has became the new self-proclaimed princes of the World Space Federation. We have to find any information to stop her world conquest and put her away for a long time. Though just one spy isn't enough for this job. I was hoping that you would help me out not as an associate but as a friend. You don't have to agree but I want you to think about it. If you agree to help me then meet me here tomorrow with your bag of clothes, we'll be leaving to go to earth and other places. Then if we pull this off the U.S.O will allow you to chose to be a spy or you can officially retire and no one would bother you again. It's your chose I wont force you to chose what you want just remember. You have to meet me here tomorrow with your stuff or no deal." Sparky said looking at her. "Think about it." With that Sparky stood up and left. Raven sat there for a minute before heading towards home. Sparky's words still ran threw her head. 'If we pull this off the U.S.O will allow you to chose to be a spy or you can officially retire and no one would bother you again. Is that what will happen? What happens if we fail? Of coarse we will probably be died. But still a normal life, I could have a normal life.' She thought walking into the door. She was so into her thoughts she ran into Silver knocking her over and walked on.  
  
"What's up wit her?" Silver asked Sandy who witnessed the little incident. Sandy just shrugged and watched as Raven ran into Heero and just went on.  
  
"Something's up that I'm sure of." Sandy said as Heero rubbed his sour head from getting plowed over by Raven. "Are you okay Heero?"  
  
"I'll be fine." He said monotonously.  
  
"What do you think has gotten into Raven?" Quatre asked walking from down the hall.  
  
"Well there can be many things up. Like last time it was her bombing a mission, or that time when Silver turned all her stuff a very puckish green, or one time she had a mission that was coming up and it was very hard." Sandy said thinking harder. "Or she's like this when she has to chose something that could very well end her life if she isn't careful."  
  
"Where is Sparky?" Ivy asked looking around to all the faces.  
  
"I don't know she didn't come home by what I saw." Sandy said and Silver started to nod uncontrollably.  
  
"She came to the door and asked for Raven then they both left." Wufie said from his spot up against the wall.  
  
"How do ya know?" Silver asked looking at him.  
  
"Sparky was talking to the door and it was picked up on Raven's watch or have you forgotten about the video camera onna?" Wufie said still leaning up against the wall.  
  
"Oh so ya where listenin' ta what they had ta say." Silver said crossing her arms.  
  
"No I just heard that Sparky needed to talk to her and then she left. I don't know what happened after that but I figure they went somewhere considering what time Raven came back." He said leaving the room.  
  
"And so the plot thickens." Ivy said to her self before leaving the room also.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes the plot does thicken and this is one long chappy. I wont put up another unless I get four more reviews I'm am I asking for so much just one little review. Well I guess I could work on the next chappy while I wait because I'm sortta winging it wit the chappies trust me. Well you've read now review or no new chappy remember four new reviews. 


	14. Uncles and the girls leave

And here is the last chappy to this fic. Yes it is short but it will be finished. It is a great story or at least I think so. I don't care about the reviews I requested I wanted to finish the story so I did. Well enjoy the rest of this fic and thank you for reading. *Bows and smiles at readers*  
  
Disclaimer: I only own minor characters, the girls, and any organizations I create.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven thought all day and into the night about the proposal that was given to her. 'A normal life or a spy life?' was all that she asked herself. Then at twelve that very same night when everyone was asleep she packed her bags and wrote a small letter to Wufie. She quickly went into Heero's room and looked at Sparky's stuff. All of it was there so she grabbed it and left, she was almost out the door when a hand appeared on her shoulder. On instinct she pulled her knife out of the seethe in her sleeve and put it against the person's throat. Then she realized whom she had her knife to and wasn't one bit surprised. "What do you want Heero?" She asked putting away her knife and leaning up against the door.  
  
"Where are you going? Why are you taking Sparky's stuff? When will you be back?" He asked getting to the point.  
  
"Mission, Sparky said to pick up her stuff, and we may not come back if we fail." She said simply. Before he could ask any more questions she slipped out the door and threw the shadows. She went back to the bench and waited. Soon Sparky came up and flashed her a rare smile picking up her stuff.  
  
"Come on we need to leave." She said as they left on a mission that could mean their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufie had been watching Raven as she packed up. After she wrote a letter and left it there she left and he followed her. That's when he woke up Heero who went to see what was going on. When he heard that the mission the two spies where on could very well be their last he felt a twinge in his heart thinking of not seeing her. He didn't know why but it felt like losing some he cared about all over again. Before Heero could ask him questions he left for his room. When entering he looked at the letter she wrote that was addressed to him. He opened it up and read what she wrote only to have his heart to ache more, but this time it was for joy instead of despair. In the letter it said that if she pulled it off she would be able to live a normal life and that she had feelings for him. He laid back down hoping that she did pull off her mission and was able to make it back to him in one piece. The next day he walked into the kitchen only to see the three assassins and the four other gundam pilots. "I wonder what type of mission could endanger their lives?" Ivy asked no one. They all looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"At least we know why she was acting the way she was yesterday." Sandy said with some hope in her quivering voice. "I'm worried."  
  
"We all are even if some peps don't show it." Silver said in a happy tone. Though her eyes where their happy looking selves, they also where a little duller and grayish then what they normally look like. It was little but if trained eyes looked at them you could see the worry and sadness that held them captive. Wufie decided to keep quiet about the letter since it was his. Just then Silver pulled out a cell phone and answered it. "Hello. Uh huh, uh huh, okay, sure, when, who, okay, yep, bye." She said before standing up and leaving. She went into her room and got on her laptop that she hardly uses. She looked at the mail and clicked on the new assignment. She whistled looking at the list of one hundred basses. "I'm gonna need some help wit' this thin'." She said to herself. At the end was a little message that held very important information from Sparky. "Sparky? When did she send me sometin'?" She asked clicking on it.  
  
~Silver,  
  
Since you probably know about the little mission Raven and I took I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell the boys about our uncles and I want you to take this list with the other girls and leave. I'm sure you are capable of this. If you ever need help and we are still alive call 1 (342) 536-2346 or 1-800-543-6666. These are the information links to my computer. They will tell you any thing you need. I wish you the best of luck with your list but remember tell the boys just before you leave. Have Ivy and Sandy head out before you. That is all, good bye and good luck.  
  
Sparky~  
  
Silver looked at it over and over again then left to find the other girls with her laptop in hand. "Hey gals." She said rushing into the kitchen where the two girls sat all alone. "No questions read this." She commanded out of breath from the excitement. "We leave tonight so go pack." She commanded as they finished the letter. They both nodded and left to pack to get the head start. The boys had left to pick something up at a store nearby and would be back in half an hour so that Ivy and Sandy could leave unseen they had to leave right then. "I'll meet up wit' ya at the park, by the big fountain." She commanded as they left out the door. She packed up and gave Dou her six-pack of beer since it was just extra luggage and waited for ten minutes. They came in exactly thirty minutes after they left. She had her backpack on her back waiting impatiently for them to come in.  
  
"Why are you packed to go somewhere?" Quatre asked as they came in and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Cause I'm gonna go somewhere. I only was waitin' for ya cause I was told ta tell ya who our uncles where." She said as they all looked at her.  
  
"Go on." Heero said wanting to know who these mystery men where.  
  
"Well Sparky's uncle is a guy named Dr. J, my uncle is a guy named Professor G, Ivy's uncle is Dr. S, Sandy's uncle is Instructor H, and Raven's is Master O." She said rather quickly. "The scientist that made the gundams ya pilot. Well enough said I gotta jet see ya if are paths cross again bye." With that she left before they could do anything. The boys stood there bewildered before it sunk in. They where saved by their boss' nieces and where friends with them, but now they disappeared as fast as they appeared. One day they where there the next they left not all at the same time but they left. Dou the first who this sunk into left for his room. There sitting on the bed was a brown bag with a little silver bow and a letter attached to it. He read the letter and a small sad smile appeared one his face.  
  
Quatre went to his room to find a letter that lay on his bed. As he read the letter he couldn't help but miss the blonde that was the first person that he saw when he woke up that day in Sparky's mansion. He then started to remember all the times she was around. Her cooking, her smile, all he could think about at that moment was her, and he hoped she was thinking of him and would be safe. The worse thing of it all was he could sense the sadness of his comrades. That was the day of gloom for the five gundam pilots and they where sure that one day the five girls that waltz into their lives and waltz out would waltz right back in. The rest of the war was simple after Dorothy the cause of the war was found guilty to several different crimes and it was all thanks to two unknown spies. The basses slowly yet surely fell thanks to three unknown assassins out to kill. Though all this was good the boys started to think they would never see the girls that brightened their lives ever again. Not even the scientist knew what happened to the girls where they died or did they still live somewhere out there waiting for the day to see the five boys they loved again.  
  
THE END (or is it.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHAHAHAHA my first fic I finished. Should I create a sequel? I think I will since I want ta know what happens to the five girls. Hmm, oh wait this is my story so I should know but unfortunately I don't weird well review. 


End file.
